The Beginning of the Clans: Dawn
by Nightfeather of Thunderclan
Summary: "The snow flake will not bring frost into the world, but sun." Her mom was a great leader. Her clan is in a crisis. She sees what's wrong, yet is too young to fully understand why Forestclan is so messed up. Join Snowkit in an epic quest to save her clan, before Eternalclan takes them at Dawn. Ps. This is my first fanfiction, so PLEASE reveiw! It would mean a LOT to me!
1. Chapter 1

The Beginning of the Clans: Dawn

By: Nightfeather of Thunderclan

This story is dedicated to my bestest friend Kiles  
Who is the prettiest, funniest, and most caring person I'll ever know  
Who was and is ALWAYS there  
Who said "you can do it!"from the very beginning  
This is my present to you, my dear friend

DISCLAIMER: I only own some names, the clans, and the storyline in this story. EVERYTHING ELSE IS ERIN HUNTER'S WORK!  
Btw, if ANYONE coments about no disclaimer, you're blind.

Hello everyone! This is my very first fanfiction so I'd appreciate if ya'll commented and rated to that I could improve! Anyway, this is about the beginning of the Clans;my way. Here's the blurb; oh and for lineage of FORESTCLAN ONLY it's posted at the end. Thanks and have an AWESOMELLY FANTASTICLLY FACINATING day!

Foreststar thought she had it all; a great mate, a great clan, and wonderful kits. But when a tragic accident happens, Forestclan is turned upside-down. But that is just the very beginning. Soon after, they find one of their own has gone against the warrior code; twice. Then, more troubles come; the clan gets taken over, the deputy thrown out, and the clan triples in size; attempting to take over the forest. A great battle happens, and more tragedies come. The clan is in need of a VERY desprite breather, but what'll happen when a clan three times their size attacks? Find out in

**The Beginning of the Clans: Dawn**

**Alligences**

**Forestclan**

**Leader:**Foreststar-grey she-cat with white patches and green eyes  
**Deputy:**Frecklepelt-white she-cat with a black dapple pelt and blue eyes  
**Medicine cat:**Nettletail-brown she-cat with pale amber eyes

**Warriors**

Blazeheart-dark tawny tom with darker tawny spots;black outlines around the tawny spots;has cream chest and underbelly;yellow eyes  
Ferncloud-tawny she-cat with yellow eyes; has darker tawny spots and a peppered look inside the spots and around the spots; cream underbelly  
Badgerclaw-white she-cat with black patches and amber eyes; has unusually long claws  
Foxtail-russet red tom with black stockings and white tipped tail; blue eyes  
Curlyfur-brown tom with very curly fur and amber eyes; has tawny colored paws  
Flameheart-orange tabby tom with yellow eyes and white paws  
Sunfall-light tawny tom with yellow eyes  
Hailstorm-white she-cat with green eyes  
Sagewhisker-ginger colored tom with blue eyes  
Stormheart-tortishell tom with blue eyes  
Hollowwing-grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
Jaywhisker-grey tom with white chest and paws; blue eyes  
Twigstep-white tom with amber eyes; has one brown paw  
Thistlejaw-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and a deformed jaw  
Stonehawk-dark grey tom with yellow eyes  
Ashfeather-dark grey she-cat with blue eyes  
Cloudfeather-pure white she-cat with unusual blue eyes

**Queens**

Foreststar;mother of Stormhearts' kits:  
Whitekit-pure white tom with unusual blue eyes  
Snowkit-cream she-cat with white chest, underbelly, and paws; green eyes  
Bronzekit-bronze colored tom with amber eyes  
Briairkit-white she-cat with a light tawny dappled pelt; blue eyes  
Thunderkit-light brown tom with black stripe running from head to tail; blue eyes  
Emberkit-tortishell she-cat with light blue eyes

**Elders:**

Funnyheart-light grey tabby tom with blue eyes  
Willowheart-white she-cat with unusual blue eyes

Mates

Foreststar and Stormheart  
Blazeheart and Ferncloud  
Flameheart and Badgerclaw  
Sunfall and Hailstorm  
Jaywhisker and Hollowwing  
Stonehawk and Cloudfeather  
Funnyheart and Willowheart

**Mudclan**

**Leader:**Mudstar-big grey tabby tom with pale yellow eyes  
**Deputy:**Heavynose-big dark grey tom with blue eyes  
**Medicine cat:**Kinkclaw-black tom with white paws and green eyes

**Warriors:**

Jaggedtooth-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
Apprentice:Shinningpaw  
Hazelshine-pretty torishell she-cat with pale blue eyes  
Icefeather-black she-cat with white patches and green eyes  
Dewclaw-brown tabby tom with blue eyes  
Drifttuft-sleek black tom with amber eyes  
Mistheart-light grey she-cat with blue eyes  
Mothbird-dark brown she-cat with amber eyes  
Redclaw-dark russet red tom with blue eyes; has white paws and white tipped tail  
Cedarfur-reddish brown she-cat with green eyes; white chest and underbelly  
Acornrfur-ginger tabby tom with green eyes  
Embershadow-dark brown she-cat with white paws and underbelly and white tipped tail; pale amber eyes  
Rowanclaw-dark tawny tom with green eyes  
Olivestream-black tom with light blue eyes  
Whiteclaw-white tom with green eyes  
Tigerstripe-big dark orange tabby tom with black paws and one ear;amber eyes  
Vinesplash-long legged grey she-cat with three white paws and blue eyes  
Swifttalon-dark grey tabby tom with blue eyes  
Talonclaw-golden tabby tom with green eyes;unusual long claws  
Sunfire-golden tabby tom with amber eyes  
Nightfur(decesed)-light grey tom with amber eyes

**Apprentices:**

Shinningpaw-noble blue grey tabby tom whose very wise for his age;blue eyes

**Queens:**

Moonfire-black she-cat with light blue eyes; mother of Nightfurs' kits:  
Frecklekit-black she-cat with white patches;blue eyes  
Jaykit-light grey tabby tom with blue eyes  
Nightkit-black tom with amber eyes  
Tawnyfur-grey she-cat with blue eyes; mother of Olivestreams' kits:  
Greykit-grey tom with blue eyes  
Pinekit-dark grey tom with light blue eyes

**Elders:**

Boulderfur-light grey tabby tom with blue eyes

Mates:  
Moonfire and Nightfur(deceased)  
Tawnyfur and Olivestream  
Embershadow and Sunfire  
Heavynose and Mistheart  
Mudstar and Cedarfur

**Waterclan**

**Leader:**Waterstar-pretty silver she-cat with blue eyes  
**Deputy:**Redwillow-red she-cat with amber eyes  
**Medicine cat:**Brambleberry-light tawny colored she-cat with green eyes  
Apprentice-Flamepaw

**Warriors:**

Rainwhisker-big grey and white tom with blue eyes  
Apprentice-Jaypaw  
Grasswhisker-silver tabby tom with blue light blue eyes  
Ivylight-pretty silver she-cat with green eyes  
Apprentice-Featherpaw  
Flowerwhisker-brown tabby she-cat with white patches  
Ambermist-ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes  
Smokeclaw-dark grey tom with amber eyes  
Apprentice-Hawkpaw  
Cloverspots-white she-cat with a dappled pelt and amber eyes  
Brindleface-pretty white she-cat with green eyes  
Mossfur-dark grey she-cat with white paws and pale yellow eyes  
Whiteheart-big white tom with green eyes  
Ashfur-smokey grey tom with yellow eyes  
Lakeshine-black she-cat with an unusual spotted coat  
Leafflower-black and white she-cat with light green eyes  
Petalfur-sleek black she-cat with amber eyes  
Greenfoot-light grey tom with a brown paw  
Lowfoot-dark blue grey tom with yellow eyes  
Oakheart-red brown tom with amber eyes  
Foxleap-white tom with red patches and amber eyes  
Moonflower-black she-cat with green eyes  
Marshclaw-orange tom with green eyes

**Apprentices**

Flamepaw-orange tabby tom with yellow eyes  
Jaypaw-grey tom with green eyes  
Featherpaw-cream she-cat with unusual blue eyes  
Hawkpaw-brown tabby tom with white paws and white tail tip and blue eyes

**Queens**

Frostfur-white she-cat with unusual blue eyes; expecting Oakhearts' kits  
Goldenflower-golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes; mother of Marshclaws' kits:  
Snowkit-golden red tom with white patches and green eyes  
Troutkit-orange tabby tom with amber eyes

Mates  
Waterstar and Smokeclaw  
Frostfur and Oakheart  
Goldenflower and Marshclaw

**Sunclan**

**Leader:**Sunstar-golden tom with cream chest and underbelly  
**Deputy**:Twistedfoot-golden tom with a twisted paw;green eyes  
**Medicine cat:**Barkfang-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Warriors**

Dawnmist-pretty torishell she-cat with light blue eyes  
Windsky-light brown she-cat with black spots and amber eyes  
Spottedfur-white and ginger tom with green eyes  
Icefang-white she-cat with amber eyes  
Blackfoot-white tom with black paws and blue eyes  
Goldensky-handsome golden tabby tom with green eyes  
Shadefur-black and white she-cat with yellow eyes  
Onewhisker-pale ginger tom with green eyes  
Scareye-big black tom with scar above his right eye;blue eyes  
Wolfberry-grey tortishell she-cat with light green eyes  
Sandberry-ginger she-cat with bright amber eyes

**Queens**

Willowfur-grey she-cat with blue eyes; mother of Scareyes' kit:  
Smokekit-dark grey tom with blue eyes  
Fernheart-grey she-cat with green eyes; mother of Spottedfurs' kits:  
Gingerkit-ginger tom with green eyes  
Greykit-grey and white she-cat with ginger patches and green eyes  
Cloudkit-white tom with green eyes  
Brighteyes-white she-cat with light brown spots and blue eyes; expecting Onewhiskers' kits  
Silverbreeze-pretty grey she-cat with blue eyes; expecting Goldenskys' kits

**Elders:**

Foodheart-grey tom with yellow eyes; always hungry

Mates  
Willowfur and Scareye  
Fernheart and Spottedfur  
Brighteyes and Onewhisker  
Silverbreeze and Goldensky

**Prolouge**

The warm night air blew against the trees. A golden she-cat stepped out from behind a tree. Her golden fur shone bright in the moonlight. Behind her, another cat emerged. It was a black tom.  
The golden she-cat spoke:  
"This is awful. Forestclan won't listen to anything we say." Then the black tom spoke:"I know, Blossomfur. But we _have _to keep trying. We don't want to destroy the clan."  
"Blackpelt, this isn't working. How else are we going to stop them? The other clans are going to get destroyed, and Forestclan will be trying to take over the forest! We've tried everything!"Blossomfur spat.  
"Calm down. There _has _to be something else we can do. Something we're not already doing."Blackpelt answered.  
"Like what?"Blossomfur asked.  
"By just telling them. We hav-"  
"We've tried telling them every single time!"Blossomfur intrupted,"What do you think we can do to make telling Frecklestar this time actually work? It hasn't worked before."  
"By using Foreststar."Blackpelt replied smoothly.  
"How will that work?"Blossomfur asked, her amber gaze was fiery with anger.  
"Frecklestar _always _looked up to Foreststar. She may have only led for two moons, but that was plenty of time for the Clan to see that she would be a great leader. It's so unfortunate that she died."Blackpelt said with sadness in his voice."Her poor kits. They would never really know their mom."Blackpelt's eyes were laced with sadness as he spoke.  
"I'm sure Foreststar will go if we tell her. But this should be our last warning. Do you think we should warn the other clans?"Blossomfur asked.  
"Yeah, of course we should! They'll probablly listen!"Blackpelt spat  
"Do you agree that this should be our last warning to Forestclan?"Blossomfur pressed.  
"I agree. But what about Shinningp-"  
"Shut up, Blackpelt! Nobody knows about that except us. And nobody can kn-" Just then, a young grey tom bounded up to them.  
"What are you talkn' 'bout?"he asked."I only know one Shinningpaw. My brother! So what's going on with him?"the tom asked.  
"Do you think we can tell him?"Blossomfur asked Blackpelt.  
"Can you keep a secret?"Blackpelt asked the tom  
"Of course I can! Tell me, tell me!"the tom eyes were gleaming with excitement.  
"Bluepaw, did you know that your brother is a future Forestclan cat?"Blackpelt asked.  
"But... but... he's _Mudclan_! He couldn't... he wouldn't..."Bluepaw dropped his head with sadness."Why?!"  
"Calm down, Bluepaw,"Blossomfur said gently."The reason is because he's going to like a future Forestclan apprentice. We haven't told him, but we know it's coming. But he's not the only one."  
"Who else would _betray their clan for love_?"Bluepaw spat with disgust."That's SO stupid!"  
"Listen, Bluepaw. There's two other cats just like your brother. Though he doesn't love her yet, he will, and she will too. But don't worry. He's going to be a hero."Blackpelts' eyes gleamed with happiness with telling Bluepaw the great news.  
"He will? As good as Foreststar?"Bluepaw asked excitedly.  
"Probably not. She's a leader remembered for her bravery and being a great mom. I wish that I could've been a mom. I'd have been so-"Blossomfur was intruped by Bluepaw.  
"So who are the other cats who betray their clan?"  
"Well, there's F-"  
"Blackpelt! Not her."Blossomfur knew that Frecklestar's problems were _not_ to be disscused with another cat except Foreststar; who'd understand.  
"Bluepaw, there's Flamepaw. He'll be in love with another medicine cat. Look, I've got to go talk to Foreststar."Blossomfur bounded away through the starry forest. She knew that the she-cat would help out. If this didn't work, all Eternalclan would be against Forestclan._ If I'd been alive when the clans were created, I would have chosen Forestclan to live in. They are the_ best_ clan to live in._ Blossomfur hoped they would get through to them this time. If they didn't, Forestclan wouldn't be considered a clan. Blossomfur had a sinking feeling that no matter what, what was going to happen, was just going to happen; no matter what she and Foreststar did to try and help them.

**Chapter 1**

"This looks like a good spot!"said a dark grey she-cat known as Ashfeather,"What do you think, Foreststar?"  
"This looks like a good camp spot,"Foreststar looked wary."But we need to check for danger. Frecklepelt, take five other cats with you to look around. Report anything that you find to me right away."  
"Alright. I'll take...Blazeheart, Cloudfeather, Curlyfur, Thistlejaw, and Hollowwing."answered the deputy."What will you be doing, Foreststar?"  
"I'll be exploring. Everyone else, go hunting for prey so we can eat together. I'm sure there will be plenty of prey; it's greenleaf."Foreststar and Frecklepelt started checking the air for scents in the new possible camp site. Foreststar couldn't smell anything, so she started exploring. There was a small clearing, and lots of bushes and trees. Foreststar looked for some place to be the warriors den. She saw the perfect spot; with a large entanglement of bushes, the warriors would only have to duck to get in. _We can use brambles to patch up the holes,_ Foreststar thought. Next she needed an apprentices den. A tree with lots of moss at the bottom would work. Now a medicine cat's den. Nettletail had gone off to look for herbs, so Foreststar would wait until she got back. She saw a bramble bush perfect for the nursery. As Foreststar started to step behind a new bush, she stopped dead in her tracks.  
"The perfect den!"she yowled her excitement as she bounded up to some rocks. _It'd be perfect for a medicine cat's den, or my den_, she thought. Foreststar heard footsteps behind her. She scented the air, and she knew it was Frecklepelt.  
"Have you found anything hostile?"she hoped her deputy hadn't heard her yowling with excitement.  
"Nothing. What _have_ you been doing anyway, Foreststar? I heard you yowling and I thought something was wrong. But it sounded like you were excited. Why?"  
"I got all the dens sorted out, and I found this!"Foreststar led Frecklepelt to the pile of boulders she had found.  
"What did you think they would work as?"Frecklepelt asked her leader.  
"Either as my den or the medicine cat's den."Foreststar wanted the boulders to be all hers, but she knew that sometimes being leader means sacrificing things you wanted for others.  
"They could work as both."Frecklepelt suggested.  
"How?"Foreststar wanted this to be the solution.  
"Well, down here on the first level, Nettletail could easily keep her herbs and still have plenty of room to sleep; even with an apprentice. On the next level, you and Stormheart could use it as the leaders den. The highest rock could be used to call a clan meeting."  
"Maybe we should call the highest rock high rock?"Foreststar asked Frecklepelt.  
"That's the perfect name. Well, anyway, I'm done searching, so I sent the others away to look for fresh-kill."  
"Good idea, Frecklepelt. Why don't you and I go set some boarders down?"  
"Alright. Are you sure you're well enough to go?"Foreststar was pregnant and her kits were due any day now.  
"C'mon! I can handle something as light as that. I got us here, after all."  
"Good point. So let's go."Frecklepelt and Foreststar charged out of the newly named camp.

It has been two dawns since Forestclan has settled in their new camp, and Foreststar is enjoying the warm sunshine streaming through the trees. She's being as lazy as ever by basking on the boulders in their camp. Frecklepelt had told Foreststar she'd forgotten the elders den, and so the elders Funnyheart and Willowheart chose their den in a hollow tree. Foreststar gave a luxurious stretch, while the warm afternoon sun streamed trough. She got up, and went over to Nettletail.  
"Hi!"Foreststar meowed enthusiastically to Nettletail.  
"Hi Foreststar. Are you alright?"  
"I'm fine Nettletail. Why do you ask? Do I look alright?"  
"Of course. I just thought you were coming over here to tell me you were in pain, or something like that."Nettletail meowed back.  
"No. I thought I could just come over and talk to you. We're the only ones in camp."  
"Where are Funnyheart and Willowheart?"The medicine cat looked worried.  
"On a walk. They told me before they left."  
"Oh. As long as they're not doing anything rambunctious."  
"Why would they do that?"Foreststar asked. Suddenly Foreststar felt a jeering pain in her belly. She did a big wince, and Nettletail noticed.  
"Foreststar! You ok?" Nettletail looked very worried.  
"I...I...I think I'm having my kits!"Foreststar yowled. She staggered into Nettletail's den and plopped down on her side. She was in for a very long evening.  
"Just focus on breathing. This will probably be worse than any pain you've ever experianced."Nettletail walked to the back of her den and got a stick and gave it to Foreststar. Foreststar clawed the earth as yet another seering pain rippled through her. She couldn't help but yowl in pain. As Nettletail gave her the stick, she clamped down as hard as she could.  
"The first one's almost out!"Nettletail exlaimed excitedly."It's out! Congrats on your white tom. Lick him."  
"WHITEKIT!"Foreststar didn't mean to yowl his name, but she couldn't help it as yet another pain traveled through her body.  
"Second one's out! It's a she-cat. Lick." Foreststar had already finished licking Whitekit, and started on the creamy she-cat. She wanted her and Stormheart to finish naming them together.  
"Third one's been born. Nice she-cat. Lick."Nettletail handed her a white she-cat with tawny spots. Foreststar imminently started licking.  
"How many more are left?"Foreststar asked the medicine cat.  
"Two or three. Fourth's out. Got two more I think." This time Nettletail handed Foreststar a bronze colored tom. What seemed like forever only lasted a few more minutes.  
"Fifth has been born." Nettletail stopped telling Foreststar whether it was a she-cat or a tom so she would have something to do. The kit was a light brown tom with a long black stripe from head to tail._ Odd, _Foreststar thought.  
"Last one! Ooh, it's a she-cat!"Nettletail loudly exclaimed. As she handed Foreststar the last kitten, felt so thin; and hungry.  
"Grab me some prey please! Oh and Stormheart if you see him."  
"Foreststar,"Nettletail began,"I see everyone."  
"WHAT? And you're not going to do anything?"  
"Everyone, step back. You've made your leader self-concious."Foreststar herd Nettletail say as she strode across the clearing to the fresh kill pile. Foreststar growled a little at the last comment. Not normally one to show aggression, she shocked everyone.  
"Nettletail, I think you've carried this one too far."Funnyheart ran up to the medicine cat and playfully cuffed her around the ear, then tackled her.  
"I may be old, but my spirit is young!"The tom yowled.  
"Leave it to Funnyheart to brighten up your day."Stormheart said as he walked in. Foreststar purred with delight as her mate layed down beside her.  
"Have you named them yet?"He asked.  
"Only one. I wanted you and me to name the rest."  
" You're so sweet. What one did you name?"  
"The white tom."Foreststar gently nudged Whitekit."His name's Whitekit. You should name one now."  
"Ok. The little light brown tom is Thunderkit; after his mom's thundering spirit."  
"Aw, that's so sweet. Well, should we just take turns?"  
"Guess so. Now it's your turn." Foreststar gently nuzzled the tortishell she-cat.  
"Her names Emberkit. After that one time."Foreststar was recalling the day there was a fire in their den a long time ago.  
"The little cream she-cat is Snowkit."Stormheart meowed.  
"The dappled one is Briarkit."  
"And the last one is Bronzekit."Then Nettletail came in.  
"Got you a rabbit to share with Stormheart. I brought some warriors to help you move your kits to your den."  
"Thanks Nettletail." Foreststar and Stormheart grabbed one each, and Blazeheart, Ferncloud, Stonehawk, and Frecklepelt came in to grab the rest.

As Foreststar got settled into her den, Nettletail came in looking worried.  
"Nettletail, is everything alright? I thought you said my kits were all healthy."  
"No Foreststar, it's the future of the clan. Starclan just came to me with a message:_ Beware! The future of the Clan is in the wrong paws. If something isn't done, Forestclan shall perish."  
_"They can't mean Frecklepelt! She's loyal to Forestclan; unless..."Foreststar _had _been seeing suspicious activity from her deputy lately. She'd gone out at night for a while and then come back. What if she was planning an attack? Or meeting someone? Nettletail snapped her back to reality. "That's not the only thing... Eternalclan also said this;"The snow flake will not bring frost, but sun." I don't know what it means..." Foreststar flicked her tail.

"We'll worry about that later. I need to talk to Frecklepelt."Foreststar called a clan meeting. She was about to find out Frecklepelt's secrets.

Forestclan lineage(if name isn't listed, they have none)  
Foreststar-kits  
Stormheart-Father of Foreststar's kits  
Frecklepelt-sister of Moonfire  
Foxtail-brother of Curlyfur  
Hollowwing-sister of Thistlejaw  
Ashfeather-sister of Cloudfeather

**Hey you! Yeah you! Wanna be a cat in my story? Review and tell me in the reveiw the name of your cat, description, and what clan you want him/her to be in, or if you want to be a rouge or loner these guys encounter. Thanks and MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
**

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath High Rock for a clan meeting!"Foreststar yowled as she leapt onto the High Rock. All the cats began to gather around the rock. For just a moment, Foreststar's eyes locked onto Frecklepelt's, holding her blue stare. She had no idea what was in store for her.  
"Nettletail has gotten a message from Eternalclan and now she will announce it to the clan."Foreststar stepped back to make room for the medicine cat.  
"I was beginning to doze off in my den, knowing that Foreststar was well and everyone was in camp, when suddenly a cat appeared out of nowhere. She said her name was Blossomfur and she told me this:_Beware! The future of the clan is in the wrong paws. If something isn't done, Forestclan shall perish._ I know they can only be talking about you, Frecklepelt."Nettletail paused and flicked her tail toward Frecklepelt."But I don't know _what_about you they could possibly mean."  
"Do you have anything to say for yourself?"Foreststar expected her deputy to say,'nothing'.  
"I haven't been doing anything except hunting, patrolling, and sleeping. Just normal warrior stuff."Frecklepelt looked worried. Foreststar decided to talk to her privately.  
"Very well."The leader answered."Frecklepelt, I'd like to see you in my den."Foreststar padded into her den and layed down, curling her belly over her kits.  
"Thanks Badgerclaw."She said to the warrior who watched her kits. Frecklepelt came in, anger in her eyes.  
"I told you, I have nothing to hide."She hissed.  
"Are you sure? You looked pretty guilty to me."  
"I am not!"Frecklepelt hissed. She got up and simply padded out of the den. Foreststar sighed. She should've known that Frecklepelt wouldn't openly admit she'd done wrong._ I'll just have to catch her,_ Foreststar thought. She yawned and streched out. Then she layed her head in her paws. Foreststar was just dozing off when Stormheart padded in.  
"So do you even know what Frecklepelt is doing?"Stormheart asked as he layed down beside her. As Foreststar rasied her head to the setting sun, she yawned again.  
"No, I don't. Maybe it's not something she's doing, maybe it's something she's _not _doing."  
"I'm confused. Do you mean she's not doing something that she should be?"Stormheart's gaze was clouded with confusion.  
"Yes. Or maybe..."Foreststar paused to yawn,"maybe it's something she won't do."Foreststar looked into Stormheart's handsome gaze."Sorry, but I gotta sleep."  
"That's ok. I know that delivering your kits took all of your energy; and then some."Foreststar closed her eyes and drifted into a very deep sleep.

Foreststar awoke to moving bushes. She got up and went into the warriors den, and woke Badgerclaw.  
"Watch my kits for a sec. Gotta go make dirt."Without questioning her motives, Badgerclaw slid into Foreststar's den. Then Foreststar realized with shock, Frecklepelt wasn't in her nest. She decided to go search the boarders first. She would start with Mudclan, since they were closest.

As Foreststar neared the border, all was quiet, except for a hooting owl in the distance. She dashed through the forest, and decided to go to the Waterclan border. At first, she could only hear the rushing of the river, but then she could hear voices. And one of them sounded like Frecklepelt. Foreststar moved closer to hear what they were saying.  
"She accused me of something I didn't do. I didn't do ANYTHING!"It was Frecklepelt. But that was all, as far as Foreststar could see.  
"Frecklepelt, why are you at the river?"Frecklepelt whipped around and glared at her leader.  
"Why would you accuse me of doing ANYTHING?"She yowled into the air.  
"Frecklepelt,"Foreststar said gently,"I didn't believe it either. I thought, there's a mistake. I thought, my deputy would _never_ betray the warrior code; or her clan. But Eternalclan can see the future, and I believe it's in the future. There's no need to be worried now. I don't think you're doing anything wrong."Foreststar led Frecklepelt back to camp. As they came in, she watched Frecklepelt go into her den. Foreststar padded into her den, and was relieved to find nobody disturbed.  
"Thanks Badgerclaw."She whispered. She curled around her kits and fell asleep.

Two moons have passed, and Foreststar watched proudly as her kits played. They were two moons old now, and were playing on the ground. Snowkit was running everywhere.  
"Snowkit, don't get into anyone's way."Foreststar called after her hyper kit. But she had five other hyper kits too; who were tussling in the dirt and moss. They were pretending they were warring cats; some from Forestclan and others from Mudclan.  
"I'm Whitestar, the legendary leader of Forestclan!"Whitekit yowled.  
"I thought I was!"Thunderkit loooked angry. He hurled himself at Whitekit and the 'Mudclan cats' watched in amusment.  
"Wow! Forestclan is SO dumb that they don't even know who their leader is!"Emberkit smirked.  
"Yeah,"Briarkit mewed,"Forestclan shall be attacked!" Suddenly Briarkit, Emberkit, and Bronzekit were hurling themselves at Whitekit and Thunderkit, who were already fighting. Foreststar stood up.  
"I have to go."she told her kits.  
"Go where?"asked Snowkit.  
"Hunting. Just normal warrior stuff."  
"See ya later."Snowkit called after her mother who was already in the forest.

Foreststar heard the brown body moving in the undergrowth before she saw it. She certenly could smell it, but she couldn't see it scuffling in the leaves. It was late greenleaf, and Foreststar knew that it was coming to and end because the days were shorter, and there was always dew in the morning. As Foreststar creeped closer, making sure everything was just right, she pounced. The bunny tried dashing away, but Foreststar was quicker. She delivered the killing bite quickly. She started to burry her kill, when a scent she knew was on the breeze._ Mouse!,_ she said excitedly. Foreststar followed the scent, when all of a sudden Ferncloud burst through the bushes.  
"Foreststar,"she said, out of breath,"our... our... the camp! It's under attack!"  
"What?"Foreststar started to dash away. Her prey could wait; her kits couldn't.

**Thanks for the two reveiws I have so far! Even though it's the same person, it's better than nothing. OK! Heatherpool will be the kit of...ASHFEATHER!**

**Actually, she'll be kinda a big part in the story. Like what Greystripe was to Firestar, and yeah! REMEMBER, IF YOU WANT TO BE IN THIS STORY, SPEAK UP! Thanks and Happy Halloween!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"The camp is being attacked? By who?"Foreststar didn't think any of the clans would attack. It was greenleaf. Nobody wanted any prey from other territories in greenleaf.  
"By wolves!"Ferncloud and Foreststar were racing back to camp."I don't know if your kits are still where I hid them."  
"Well, where'd you put them?"but there was no time to waste. They were already back at camp. Foreststar saw the large dog-like bodies with greyish fur. She lunged herself at one of them. It turned on her with yellowish thorn-sharp teeth. Foreststar slashed at it with her claws. She hardly knew what was happening. To Foreststar, it was just her and a wolf. As she continued to fight it, Foreststar gave a deadly blow to the eyes; totally blinding the wolf. It scampered off quickly. Foreststar wasn't even touched. But as she looked around her, not eveyone was having her luck. Then she saw something that almost stopped her heart.  
"My kits!"she yowled as she plunged toward the rocks where they were cowering. A huge wolf was snapping at them. Without even thinking, Foreststar leaped onto the wolf and sunk her teeth into its neck. But that did nothing. She yowled a moment later as the wolf rolled onto the ground. She quickly got up, bit the wolf on the tail and ran. Thankfully, the wolf was following her. She ran past the Forestclan boarder onto Mudclan territory. She didn't care. Then, Foreststar tripped in a ditch, flipped over twice, and landed, badly injuring her shoulder. The wolf was on her in an instant. Then the wolf closed its jaws around Foreststar's neck, killing her.

Foreststar woke up in a starry forest. There were two other cats; one was a golden she-cat. The other was a black tom.  
The tom spoke:"Forsetstar! I didn't think we'd see you for awhile. You appeared out of nowhere!"  
"Can't you see the future?"Foreststar thought for _sure _they could see anything they wanted.  
"Yes, we can see everything. But we're only allowed to speak of it when absolutely necessary. If we didn't, the forest would be in such expectation, everything would be just too rough. It'd make things harder."said the golden she-cat." You died so early; you only lead your clan for two moons. And because you died, I think every other leader gets more lives; in honor of your death."  
"I agree. You died too soon."meowed the black tom.  
"I think more than 5 or 6 would be good..."the golden she-cat mewed.  
"Yeah, I agree. What about 7 or 8?"the black tom mewd.  
"9 and that's final."Foreststar meowed, and then she padded away. The two other cats followed.

The rest of the clan drove out all of the wolves. Their only casualty was Foreststar, but they don't even know it yet. Frecklepelt leaped onto High Rock to address the cats.  
"Cats of Forestclan! We will need a patrol to get Foreststar. I will take Hollowwing, Thistlejaw, Jaywhisker, and Twigstep."Frecklepelt leaped off of the rock and out into the forest. They tracked the scent of Foreststar easily. Frecklepelt stopped in front of the border.  
"We can cross for this."Thistlejaw growled as he stepped over.  
"I agree with Thistlejaw."meowed Jaywhisker. Hollowwing followed them, and finally so did Frecklepelt. They didn't get too far when Frecklepelt saw Foreststar's body.  
"I think I can see For-"Frecklepelt noticed how still she was. Hollowwing padded up to the leader.  
"She's dead."Hollowwing meowed sadly. The four cats dragged their dead leader back to camp.

**Yay! 7 reveiws! Next chapter is the 'magic' one! Meaning, of the people who told me their cats, I have deicded Chapter 4 is your chapter! This means EVERYONE GETS BORN! YAY!**

**Jaysong-that is SO SWEET! I don't think I've met another person as nice as you on here! You are truley a gift. lol my spelling...Also, ARE YOU A MEMBER? If not, I don't think clicking 'favorite/follow' will do anything...but if it does, that means you'd get email alearts about my story, and that's all it does. Lol I'm that cauitous too!:D**

**Singing Fire-ANYONE, I repeat ANYONE, who reveiws ANY of my stories, will ALWAYS get something in return, I am short on time now, but in a few weeks I think I could do it, maybe sooner. I thank you for the kind reveiw! Happy writing!**

**Moonofbetrayl-Thanks!XD**

**Cinderfern-thanks for the warriors, but I like doing OC's because then people feel special when their cat is apart of something big. Ravenpaw(flight)will be one of those cats. Thanks again for the reveiw!**

**AGAIN, THANKS EVERYONE FOR ALL OF THE REVEIWS! IT'S SAD THAT FORESTSTAR DIED, BUT THAT'S ONLY THE BEGINNING OF FORESTCLAN'S TROUBLES!**


	4. Chapter 4MAGIC CHAPTER

**Chapter 4**

Snowkit was just beginning to fall asleep, when some warriors came in with her mother. Frecklepelt leaped onto High Rock and told the clan the most devastating news Snowkit ever heard before. Foreststar, Snowkit's mom had died.

"What? How could that happen?"Snowkit's brother, Whitekit wailed.

"What happened to my mother?"Snowkit meowed. Frecklepelt began in an icy tone:

"Foreststar, our great leader was killed by wolves. She died defending her kits. From now on, I shall be your leader. Eternalclan sent Nettletail a message and they said that all clan leaders must get nine lives because of Foreststars' early death. They said we shall meet at a place called the Sunstone. It's beyond a place called Lowstones."

"What's the Sunstone? What's Lowstones?"asked a confused Stonehawk.

"Lowstones are just beyond the Thunder path and Sunclan territory. The Sunstone is a rock that turns white when the moon shines on it. It's inside a tunnel."meowed Nettletail."The medicine cats have to meet there every half moon to share tounges with Eternalclan. That's what they told me."

"Anyway,"Frecklepelt began,"I have to go to the Sunstone along with Mudstar, Waterstar, and Sunstar because we have to go get our nine lives. Nettletail, did Eternalclan allow warriors?"

"Eternalclan said all warriors must go at some point, but only with their leaders. So I assume you should take maybe three or four?"Nettletail answered.  
"Alright. I shall take Stormheart, Jaywhisker, Blazeheart, and Stonehawk."

"Let me give you traveling herbs, so you don't get hungry and tire as easily."Nettletail meowed as Frecklepelt and the warriors followed her into Nettletail's den.

"What about us?"Snowkit yowled."Who will care for us?"

"Calm down, Snowkit."Briarkit meowed sympathetically."We can just go ask Frecklepelt. She'll know what to do!"

Briarkit bounded off with Whitekit, Bronzekit, Emberkit, and Thunderkit to ask Frecklepelt. Snowkit wearily followed. She caught up to her sister just as she stared asking Frecklepelt.

"Frecklepelt, you, uh, FORGOT ABOUT US!"Briarkit wailed.

"Yeah! What was your reasoning? Do we not exist?"Emberkit growled, her fiery light blue eyes glaring into Frecklepelt's.

"Well,"Frecklepelt began in an icy tone."I was busy with the clan. I'm sorry I forgot about you"she meowed with no sympathy in her voice.  
"Why don't you just go to Bagderclaw and hang with her?"Frecklepelt hissed.

"Sh...sh...sure."meowed Snowkit, who started to back away.

"You treat us like dirt now that our mom isn't here!"growled Whitekit."Well, I know she's seeing all this. Eternalclan cats see EVERYTHING!"

"How do you know this, Whitekit?"

Frecklepelt was attempting to scare them away. So far, no one had backed away except Snowkit, who came closer and closer and closer to her leader. _I'll show that mangy flea-bag! I'll pounce on her and shred her!_ Snowkit thought.

"Well, mommy told me and I saw her."Whitekit meowed to Frecklepelt. She was shocked at his answer. Just as Frecklepelt turned away, Snowkit pounced, claws unsheathed.

"How DARE you insult me and my brothers and sisters!"she yowled as she landed on Frecklepelt. Frecklepelt tried rolling, but came face to face with an even angrier Bronzekit.

"You're such a mean leader! I _HATE_ you!".

Bronzekit started clawing at her face. Everyone else started jumping on her and biting her. Then Blazeheart came in.

"What is going on?"he yowled. Frecklepelt answered first.

"These kits are attacking me because they think I killed Foreststar! You know I wouldn't do that, would you?"

"Of course you w-"Blazeheart was cut off.

"No! That's not true! Frecklepelt forgot about us and we were solving our differences!"Snowkit meowed innocently.

"Well, at least get off her."Blazeheart meowed. All six kits removed themselves from Frecklepelt.

"I better get going."the future leader mewed, giving herself a shake.  
"Come on guys. Let's go to Badgerclaw."Snowkit led everyone away from the scene. Suddenly, there were some odd sounds coming from the nursery.

"Guys, it's Ashfeather!"Cloudfeather yowled as she plowed into the nursery."Are you alright?" Snowkit watched her siblings move away. She wanted to know what was wrong with Ashfeather.

"I...I...think I'm having my kits!"the queen panted.

"Kits? KITS? YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A MATE!"Twigstep growled.

"Shut up, Twigstep!"Cloudfeather snapped back."You're not making this any easier. Snowkit, go get Nettletail!"Snowkit's paws were glued to the ground with what she was seeing. Ashfeather was panting like mad. White spit lined her mouth, and finally, a wet fluffy thing came out of her butt. Cloudfeather suddenly shoved past Snowkit, mumbling something about kits being lazy. Snowkit finally moved forward, and poked the wet bundle.

"NIP THE SACK, FLEA BRAIN!"Ashfeather yowled as yet another wet bundle came out. Snowkit started nipping at the kit."NO, NO! YOU'RE DO-"Ashfeather was cut off by another set of pains traveling her body. Nettletail arrived and Cloudfeather picked up the newer kit. She helped lick it to life, and nipped the sack as well. The first kit was all bloody and was mewling for someone. Snowkit started licking it. Ashfeather had 3 more kits, and then it was all silent.

"Ashfeather! ASHFEATHER!"Cloudfeather was poking her sister.

"Cloudfeather,"Nettletail meowed,"your sister died. Only two of her kits survived. A small black tom with one white paw, and a golden tabby she-kit."Snowkit stared at them.

"What shall we name them?"Snowkit asked in a small voice. Cloudfeather spoke up.

"Well, I think I will name one, and Snowkit, because you saved this little she-kit, you get to name her."Snowkit's eyes went wide.

"Really?"she asked.

"Really."Cloudfeather replied."I'm naming the tom Ravenkit, because that's a cool name."Suddenly, the perfect name for the little she-cat came into Snowkits' head.

"Heatherkit. That's Heatherkit."she flicked her tail at the golden tabby."She's pretty."

"Wonder who the father is?"Cloudfeather asked Nettletail.

"Well, he must've been a golden tabby tom with black stripes..."Nettletail mewed. With a last look over her shoulder, Snowkit padded back to where her siblings were sleeping and fell asleep. _I named a cat today! _she thought just before drifting into a really deep sleep.

It is the next morning, and Snowkit just woke up. She had been sleeping with Bagderclaw and her siblings. Frecklepelt had been accepted by Eternalclan and was now Frecklestar. Late last night, she had named the new deputy as Blazeheart. Everything was returning to normal as warriors got back to work. After giving herself a quick wash, Snowkit headed to the elders den to listen to Funnyheart tell a story. Before that, she wanted to check on Heatherkit and Ravenkit.

"Hello?"she called. A soft, tired mew answered.

"They're ok. You don't have to worry about them, you know."Cloudfeather mewed, a hint of amusment in her voice. Snowkit nodded, then went into the clearing.

"Where are you going?"Thunderkit had woken up and had seen her leave.

"To listen to Funnyheart tell a story. He ALWAYS tells the best storyies."Snowkit meowed. Before she went, she grabbed a fresh rabbit that was caught this morning and took it to the elders den.

As she came in, Funnyheart and Willowheart were sharing tounges. They were an old couple, but cute to watch.

"Hello young'n. What do you have?"Funnyheart stopped grooming Willowheart to ask Snowkit.

"Only the freshest rabbit that was caught this morning. I thought we could eat and then you tell me a story."Snowkit knew Funnyheart loved telling stories, but sometimes he didn't want to.

"Sure. I'd love to tell a story."Funnyheart leaned in and ate some rabbit."Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm! Tasty!"

"Well, Funnyheart you'd better get on that story!"Willowheart meowed.

"Fine. Alright. Well, this story is about my great grandfather. He was an epic cat. He fought many battles, and every battle he fought in, he won. His name was Jay Feather, on the account of how light he was on his paws. But he earned the nickname of Battle Heart. His parents were killed a long time ago and he always wanted revenge. One day, he was hunting, and met a pretty she-cat called Blossom. She was black and white with pale blue eyes. Battle Heart followed her home to see her den. Turned out, she lived in a group called The Warriors. They battled and killed cats outside their group. Battle Heart recognized the black tom that had killed his parents. So Battle Heart waited until nightfall and attacked. He killed the black tom that had killed his parents, and the black cat's mate. Blossom had noticed, and followed Battle Heart home to see why he had killed Blossom's parents. He told her  
'I'm sorry. I...just... I just wanted to get revenge because your father killed my father and mother.'  
'Oh. Well, you did me a favor. My parents wanted me to take over. I was dreading it because I would never lead our blood thirsty group.' So they became mates and yeah. The end."(a cheeto)

"Nice story."Snowkit streched and got up. It was sunhigh already. Even though Snowkit was one moon old, she still needed to nurse and went into the nursery where Bagderclaw was to do so. When she was finished, Snowkit went looking for her littermates. She heard Briarkit's voice coming from inside the medicine cat's den.

"Where's Snowkit? WHERE IS MY SISTER?"Briarkit yowled.

"Calm down. She wouldn't leave camp."Whitekit was thinking hard.

"I'll smell her out!"Emberkit chimed in. She started frantically sniffing the air.

"Wait!"Thunderkit gasped."This morning she to-"Before he could finish, Snowkit walked in.

"Here I am!"She said happily.

"Yes! Now we can play moss pass."Bronzekit meowed. Moss pass is played with a ball of moss, and you pass to your teamates to score a moss kick. Moss kicks are gotten by kicking the ball of moss in between two objects, like rocks. Your team wins the game when you score a certain number of moss kicks, usually ten or so. The only rule is that you can't push and shove while kicking. To decide teamates, everyone gets into a line and kicks the ball of moss. Whoever kicks it farthest is first leader and chooses first. The second best gets to be the other leader, and they have the ball first. When kicking for leaders, you stand where you kick so no one forgets.

"Alright. Everyone, get into a line."Snowkit meowed loudly. Briarkit went first, and hers only went a few tail lengths. Whitekits' sailed passed Briarkits' and landed about three fox lengths away. Now it was Snowkit's turn. She felt strength surging in her paw, building up, and then, she kicked the moss ball as hard as she could. It flew past Whitekit and landed a little less than a fox length away. Snowkit was so proud of herself. Emberkit went, and hers only barely passed Briarkit. Thunderkit was pretty good, as his landed a mouse length past Whitekit. _There's no way he can beat me,_ Snowkit thought. _I'm half-way across the camp!_ Bronzekit readied himself, and kicked.  
"Wow! Bronzekit's flew all the way to the other side of the camp!"Emberkit was running in tight little circles. Snowkit wasn't totally defeated. She'd gotten second leader, which was ok.

"Well, I get to pick first."Bronzekit boasted."So I pick Whitekit."

"Then I'll pick Thunderkit."Snowkit remembered that Thunderkits' had gone the third farthest.

"I pick... Emberkit. Ha! You're stuck with Briarkit."

"No I'm not. She just had a bad kick. Everyone does sometimes." Soon the game was underway. Snowkit kicked two moss kicks in, and Bronzekit hadn't even scored one. Snowkit was going for her third when Frecklestar came in.

"Here I go!"Snowkit didn't even notice that Frecklestar was there.

"I don't recognize that tom."Emberkit was staring. Snowkit stopped and looked at him. He was a large tom that was grey and white. Suddenly, Thistlejaw hissed "He's Waterclan! What's a Waterclan cat doing in Forestclan?"

**Waterclan in Forestclan? Interesting... FRECKLEPELT'S GONE CRAZY!**

**CATUS YA YA!**

**LOL A CHEETO!**


	5. Chapter 5: Troubles

**Chapter 5**

"Let me explain."Frecklestar mewed nervousily. The whole of Forestclan wanted to know who this tom was and what he was doing here."Listen. I decided that Rainwhisker, this handsome tom, shall be my mate."

"Outrages!"Jaywhisker growled."Maybe _this _is what your doing wrong."

"Yeah. So you were meeting in secret?"Thistlejaw mewed.

"Um...yes. Foreststar was right. But now we have a spy for Waterclan."Frecklestar said happily.

"I still don't trust him."Blazeheart hissed."I'm going hunting."he walked off with Jaywhisker and Thistlejaw. Snowkit just stared at the massive tom. He was huge!

"Do you think he's nice?"Briarkit asked nervously.

"Let's find out."Whitekit went up to the grey and white tom."Are you friendly?"he mewed.

"Of course!"he mewed in reply. Rainwhisker started playing with the kits. All of them except Snowkit, who hung back._ I don't trust him...he's here against the warrior code! _Snowkit thought as she stalked off. Briarkit came up behind her."What's wrong, Snowkit? Rainwhisker is _a lot _of fun! You should join us."

"He's not Forestclan. He's pure Waterclan. I cannot trust him. Where are you going?"Snowkit said.

"I want to be Forestclan's next medicine cat, so I'm helping Nettletail. Wanna come?"

"Sure. Why not?"Snowkit padded off behind Briarkit, glad to be back with her sister.

It has been one moon since Rainwhisker came to the Forestclan camp, and Waterclan quickly found out he was a spy. Snowkit and Heatherkit are meeting eachother for the very first time.

Snowkit yawned. She was three moons old now; three more and she'd be an apprentice! Suddenly, more excitment coursed through her; Heatherkit and Ravenkit were probably going to open their eyes today! Snowkit rushed over to the sleeping lumps of fur, and waited. A groggy, but still sweet, Cloudfeather, looked at her.

"Let them sleep, Snowkit. I know you're as excited as I am, but they're kits."Cloudfeather meowed softly, as not to wake the kits. Snowkit went back to where she and her siblings slept.

"Hey sleepyheads!"she yowled."Wake up!"Snowkit leaped onto Whitekit."GET UP YOU LAZY FURBALLS!"she yowled again."C'mo-"Cloudfeather cut her off.

"SNOWKIT!"she growled."QUIET!"Snowkit sneered at Cloudfeather, and went out into camp. All five of her siblings followed.

"What do you want?"Whitekit growled, speaking for the other four.

"There was a rabbit on the fresh-kill pile! Look!"Suddenly, everyone of the five kits ran for it, dragging it off the fresh-kill pile, and ploping down in the middle of camp to eat it.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"Emberkit purred."You were right, Snowkit. Yummy rabbit!"the others nodded their agreement.

After her breakfast, Snowkit padded back into the nursery, where Heatherkit was opening her eyes.

"HEATHERKIT!"she snapped happily. Cloudfeather only rolled her eyes. Heatherkit opened pretty, blue eyes. Snowkit blinked. Only a moment after, Ravenkit showed blue eyes as well; a reeacuring trait for the family.

"Who are you?"Ravenkit asked. Heatherkit nodded.

"I am Snowkit. I can show you two around!"she meowed happily.

"Don't go outside of camp, though."Cloudfeather warned.

"We won't!"Snowkit chimed. Snowkit led them around camp, talking about each of the dens, and how they came to be that way and such.

"So what do you guys think?"Snowkit asked.

"I like where we live!"Heatherkit meowed.

"Me too!"Ravenkit agreed.

"Did you know that my mother was the first leader of Forestclan? Frecklestar is the second."Both kits' eyes widened.

"Wow. I wish my mother was the leader!"Ravenkit mewed. Heatherkit nodded, but just stayed silent. Snowkit listened to the conversations around them, mainly warriors talking about patrols and mates and such. Then her ears snapped back, picking up words Briarkit was saying.

"-just me, or does Snowkit show WAY to much intrest in Heatherkit and Ravenkit?"

"I agree. We're her family, not them!"Thunderkit sneered.

"Go easy on her. I agree with Briarkit, but she can have friends. I think it's because she named Heatherkit, that's why."Whitekit meowed, letting his wiser, more pleasant side show.

"I have to go."she meowed to the other kits, and stalked off to join her siblings. Ravenkit and Heatherkit looked crestfallen.

"I like Heatherkit and Ravenkit! They're nice!"Snowkit reasoned.

"Yeah? Well, I think you're..._obsessed!_"Briarkit sneered.

"Am not!Snowkit retorted.

"Hey! Easy, easy. Nobody saying anything. Snowkit, back off, though, ok?"Bronzekit meowed.

"Fair comprimise."Snowkit said. Soon a fun game of mossball was underway; Heatherkit and Ravenkit watched, but didn't ask to join. Snowkit sorta didn't want them to; she and her siblings had made the game; and were bigger and tougher, anyway. The other two were only a moon old. Finally, the game ended, Snowkit's team winning; again.

It has been three more moons, and they're apprentices! Yay! But there's still hard feelings...

Frecklestar leaped onto Highrock, and called out,"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Highrock for a clan meeting."her belly was swollen with the promise of new kits, but they weren't due for another quarter moon."Today is a day for celebration. Foresetclan gets its first apprentices today. Whitekit, Snowkit, Emberkit, Bronzekit, and Thunderkit, please come up here."

"What about Briarkit?"Twigstep growled.

"You'll know in a minute. Be patient. Anyway,"Frecklestar mewed, adressing the clan,"from now on, until you recive your warrior names, you shall be known as Whitepaw, Snowpaw, Emberpaw, Bronzepaw, and Thunderpaw. Blazeheart, you are ready for an apprentice, and I hope you pass on your great courge and skill to Whitepaw."Whitepaw went up to Blazeheart and touched noses with him."Rainwhisker, you are ready for an apprentice, and I hope you pass on your smarts and loyalty to Snowpaw."Snowpaw growled and grumbled as she touched noses with Rainwhisker. He shot a glare at her. "Thistlejaw, you are Emberpaw's mentor and I hope you pass on your extrodenary hunting and battle skills to her."Emberpaw touched noses with the senior warrior."Bronzepaw, your mentor is Twigstep."Bronzepaw touched noses with the other senior warrior."And lastly, but not leastly, Thunderpaw's mentor is Ferncloud."Thunderpaw touched noses with Ferncloud.

"Whitepaw! Snowpaw! Emberpaw! Bronzepaw! Thunderpaw!"the clan cheered. Snowpaw purred with happiness at hearing her name called.

"But we're not done. Briarkit and Nettletail, please come up here."Frecklestar stepped back to make room for them.

"Cats of Forestclan! As you know I will not be around forever, so it's time I took on an apprentice. Briarpaw shall be my apprentice because I have seen her natural gift and talent in working with herbs. Your next medicine cat will be Briarpaw."Nettletail said proudly.

"Briarpaw, do you except the post of apprenice to Nettletail?"

"I do, Frecklestar."

"Then at the half moon you must travel to the Sunstone with the other medicine cats to be exepted by Eternalclan."Nettletail mewed to her apprentice.

"The good wishes of all Forestclan go with you."Frecklestar mewed.

"Briarpaw! Briarpaw! Briarpaw!"the clan cheered.

"Whitepaw! Snowpaw! Emberpaw! Bronzepaw! Briarpaw! Thunderpaw!"the entire clan was cheering. Heatherkkit and Ravenkit yowling Snowpaw's name the loudest. As Snowkit looked around camp, she locked eyes with Rainwhisker. By the way he looked at her, she could tell, something wasn't right.

**DUN DUN DUN! Hey! Not a bad chapi, eh? Anyway, a special note to everyone!**

**Thanks for EVERYONE FOR READING AND REVIEWING! I ACCEPT ALL OC'S***

**However, there's a lot of people responding, and eventually, there'll be no more OC'S. BUT NOT FOR NOW!**

**Also, a reminder from me:**

**I have a life outside of fanfic. This means, I am in HIGH school, and half my classes are advanced.(i'm a freshmen...)Also, I'm planning on being in b-ball there, so if I don't update in awhile, it means I'M BUSY! I have friends, people and places to see and go, but I know all y'all know that...**

**Anyway, IT'S OCTOBER! WOO! 2 MORE MONTHS UNTIL DECEMBER!**

**~Night**


	6. Chapter 6: The start of something BIG!

**Chapter 6**

Snowpaw got up groggley from her sleep. Just the night before, she had become an apprentice, and was still VERY tired. Her mentor, Rainwhisker, had woken her up. She padded into camp, aand saw him casting secret glances at her from time to time from the mouse he had just finished.

"May I eat?"she asked politely.

"No."the mean tom mewed."You must hunt for your clan before eating your own meal."he hissed."It's the warrior code!"

Snowpaw rolled her eyes, then snarled,"You're here against the warrior code, why can't I break it?"

Rainwhisker just growled,"Come on. I'll show you the territorys."

Snowpaw followed wearily.

* * *

As they entered the bare, lifeless forest, Snowpaw looked around the white wonderland. Dead silence gripped the land as they stocked through it.

"This is the boundry for Mudclan. From here, you'd sink halfway into the ground, because Mudclan lives in a muddy old marsh."Rainwhisker commented as they looked over the brown, muddy snow. Snowpaw shrugged. As they continued through the white forest, a bird chirped overhead. Snowpaw stopped daed, realizing someone was hunting that bird. As she peared through the brambles, she made out the fluffy white pelt of Whitepaw. He leaped onto the bird and killed it instantly! _Wow! I wish _I_ could hunt!_ she thought as Rainwhisker hissed for her to keep moving. As they got closer, Snowpaw started to hear a rushing river.

"Welcome to Waterclan territory."Rainwhisker meowed."A giant river cuts through their territory, and runs it down to an even larger river, known as Longriver. They can swim."he added."And Mudclan walks through marshes like pros. I thought I should add that, since you were a _kit_ just yesterday."Rainwhisker spat the word kit, as if it was possesed.

Snowpaw snarled her reply of,"Well, at least I've NEVER broken the warrior code!"

Rainwhisker glared at her and continued walking towards the last territory."Sunclan. They're the fastest cats in the forest, and live in a golden, grassy moor, but it's white right now."Snowpaw shrugged.

* * *

"Snowpaw! Focus!"she and Rainwhisker were learning how to hunt. She crouched and slowly stalked forward, balancing perfectly. But Rainwhisker didn't think so."You're so clumbsy! I think you should learn from my unborn kits about how to walk!"

That was the last straw for Snowpaw. She had been putting up with that all day, haden't eaten, and found out EVERY other apprentice was now onto hunting patrols! She let out a growl so firce and angery, she even scared herslef,"I HATE HAVING YOU AS A MENTOR! YOU CAN'T SEE ANYTHING THAT I DO RIGHT! YOU ONLY SEE WRONG! I WISH THAT FRECKLESTAR...WAS DEAD!"Snowpaw raced off, not even listening to the yowling tom behind her.

Snowpaw ran and ran, running faster with every pulse and beat, running, running, flying past camp and deeper into the silent froest. She finally stopped at the foot of a ginormus oak tree. The creamy apprentice heard scuffling. She stalked toward the sound, and saw a mouse. She stalked just the way she had learned, when the mouse dashed away, but Snowpaw quickly caught it.

* * *

**Next time, we'll get some REAL action!**

**Specail thanks to Cinderfern for all the support and wounderful reveiws! Please read her story! It is called Rise of the Stars, an AMAZING story with plenty of detail!**

**JAYSONG! HERE IT IS! NEXT TIME, THERE'LL BE SOME...OH I DON'T KNOW...THANKS FOR THE AWEOSME SAUCE REVEIWS!**

**OH! _*SPOILER ALREAT!*_**

**wHATS gonna happen?**

**What do y'all think about a death threat?**

**IDK! Just kidding! I DO know! bUT, let's see. Hmmmmmmmm...**

**What do you guys think my FAVORITE cat in my story is? I'll give you a HUGE hint! It IS NOT Snowpaw or ANY of her siblings, it's one of their mentors, an original OC by yours truly, ME!XD**

**Whoever gets it right the first time gets to...**

**HELP PLAN A CHAPTER WITH ME! YEAH! CHAPTER NINE YOU MUST HELP PLAN...SO...YEA! I'LL POST THE WEANER IN CH.8!**

**LUV Y'ALL!**

**~Night**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Snowpaw happily carried her mouse back to camp, crunching through the late evening snow-ice. As she rounded the area for where camp was, she heard Rainwhisker and Frecklestar talking. She paused, sinking into the cold white snow, listening to what they were saying.

"She just won't cooaperate!"Rainwhisker meowed in an aggitated tone.

"Calm down,"Frecklestar replied."She's probablly just not taking to you very well...or...maybe..."

"Maybe what?"Rainwhisker asked.

"Maybe she hates you because you're here against the warrior code..."Frecklestar said nervously.

"You loved me! YOU invited me into your clan!"Rainwhisker raged."It's YOUR fault if cats don't like me!"Frecklestar winced at his harsh words.

"I caught a mouse!"Snowpaw interrupted happily.

"That's wounderful, Snowpaw. You should ge-"Frecklestar was cut off by Rainwhisker.

"Give that mangy ball of fluff to me, so I can eat."Rainwhisker scowled. Snowpaw looked at him, shocked.

"No! I haven't eaten so much as a mouthful ALL DAY!"Snowpaw whipped around, and padded back into camp. She started nawing on the thin, scrawny creature, when Heatherkit came up to her.

"How was your first day?"she asked.

"HORRIBLE! I HATE Rainwhisker!"Snowpaw roared.

Heatherkit looked at her sympetheticly."Oh I'm sorry. I thought everyone liked him."

"Well, that's not true. How was camp?"Snowpaw asked, relaxing at being around such a nice, calm cat that she didn't have to choose her words carefully with.

"Great! Me and Ravenkit made up a game!"she said, eyes sparkling.

"Really? How's it go? If you show me, I'll play moss ball with you."Snowpaw promised, praying that Rainwhisker didn't inturrupt their game.

"Okay! It goes like this: you battle someone the same age as you are, and then whoever wins, gets a little bit of the territory from that clan! Watch me and Ravenkit!"Heatherkit bounded over to her brother, and declared loudly,"I AM HEATHERSTAR, LEADER OF FORESTCLAN!"

"I AM RAVENSTAR OF SUNCLAN! I WILL TAKE YOU DOWN!"her brother replied, tackling his sister. Soon they were rolling balls of fluff, rolling and crashing through the snow. Snowpaw was laughing. She had played a game similar to this when she was younger, but she didn't tell the kits that.

Suddenly a patrol came in. At the head of it was Flameheart, who was followed quickly by Foxtail, Curleyfur, Hollowwing and Sagewhisker.

"Another glouris hunting day for Forestclan!"Flameheart called, and the clan was suddenly cheering and whooping for the loads of extra prey they had.

"Snowpaw!"she whipped around to see Blazeheart."Are you coming to the gathering?"he asked her.

"OH! The gatherings' tonight, isn't it?"she answered, shocked."May I come?"

"Well, all your siblings are, so I don't see why not."he answered, before padding off to join the mentors at the camp entrace. Snowpaw followed, her paws tingling with excitment. Her first gathering! She found Emberpaw, and started asking her sister quetions.

"So who's going?"Snowpaw asked.

"Well, all the mentors, which are Blazeheart, Rainwhisker, Ferncloud, Thistlejaw, who is mine, and Twigstep. And Nettletail and Briarpaw, and Frecklestar, and Stonehawk, Stormheart, Flameheart, and Funnyheart and Willowheart, and I think Sagewhisker is too. Oh and Sunfall and Foxtail."

"Wow! That's like half of our camp!"she exclaimed, but soon there was no more time for talking. Frecklestar had started leading the cats through the moonlit, snowy forest. The bare trees mixing in with the soft moonlight was very pretty. As they traveled along, the ground began to slope slightly downwards, and there was more short grass and no trees. They had come to a sort of clearing, where a giant tree had fallen over, and Snowpaw could already see two cats standing on the log. Many different scents were around here, and the ground had begun to flaten out. Frecklestar nodded to the two cats.

"Greetings, Frecklestar."a large grey tabby tom with pale yellow eyes meowed. Another smaller cat, a golden tom with a cream chest and underbelly, simply nodded his greeting, his amber eyes glowing in the pale light.

"Evening, Mudstar and Sunstar. Everything well with your clans?"Frecklestar replied. Both toms nodded.

Suddenly, a pretty silver she-cat with blue eyes jumped up."Hello, Frecklestar. I assume Rainwhisker's with you tonight?"

"Yes. He even has his own apprentice."Frecklestar started scanning the crowd of cats for Snowpaw, when a larger apprentice came up to her.

"Hello. What's your name?"he asked, his tone unusually friendly.

"I'm Snowpaw, Foreststar's daughter."she meowed politly.

"Oh. My mentor is over there. Who's your mentor?"he asked. Hawkpaw flicked his brown tabby tail toward a dark grey tom with amber eyes. Snowpaw spat.

"Rainwhisker. Worst mentor in the world!" Hawkpaw gasped.

"NO! He was my brother's mentor, before...he..."

"Left and destroyed my clan."Snowpaw growled."Who's your brother?"

Suddenly a white-dappled she-cat hissed to them,"Be queit! The gathering's begginging!"

"Whatever, Cloverspots."Hawkpaw growled."Jaypaw. He's over there."Hawkpaw flicked his tail to a grey tom with green eyes. Suddenly cats were cheering all around them,"WHITEPAW! SNOWPAW! EMBERPAW! BRONZEPAW! BRIARPAW! THUNDERPAW!"the cats chanted the names, over and over.

Soon, it was time to go home. Hawkpaw cast a glance at Snowpaw."Meet me here tomorrownight at moonigh!"he meowed in a quick, hushed tone. Snowpaw nodded. She liked Hawkpaw. He was a friendly cat, but then she stopped._ I'd be breaking the warrior code! _she thought, but then, she could just ask her mentor.

* * *

Once everyone got home, Snowpaw went straight to bed, falling asleep, dreaming about the handsome Hawkpaw.

* * *

Snowpaw woke from her pleastent dreams. She went over to the fresh-kill pile, and picked up a mouse to eat. The creamy she-cat ate quickly, then found Rainwhisker talking to Frecklestar.

"Rainwhisker! C'mon! Let's go hunting!"she meowed, eager to ask him how he kept it a secret about him and Frecklestar meeting in secret.

"Fine fine fine!"Rainwhisker replied, troting out of camp, Snowpaw at his heels.

! #$%^&*)

Snowpaw and Rainwhisker had been training all day. Now she bounded up to him, and asked him the question nagging at her all day.

"How did you keep it a secret that you and Frecklestar met and liked eachother?"Snowpaw asked nervously.

"I'll tell you IF you tell me why."he responded in an icy, cool tone.

"Well, Hawkpaw wants me to meet him at the Fallen Oak tonight."Snowpaw said.

"Wow! That's why you need to know and have been acting REAL pleasent all day?"

Snowpaw nodded.

"Well, we met in secret, told no one, and said we were hunting. Thankfully, no one ever noticed us being gone. It was such a wounderful time."

"Do you PROMISE not to tell anyone this?"Snowpaw asked, her green eyes full of determineation.

"I promise on a million mice."

"Okay. Well, I like Hawkpaw. He's a real handsome apprentice, and..."

Rainwhisker was just purring at Snowpaw. _Aw...he's happy for me! _she thought.

Snowpaw couldn't have been more wrong

* * *

**YAY! CHAPTER 7'S UP! I KNOW IT'S ONLY BEEN A DAY, BUT NEXT CHAPTER HAS A WINNER IN IT!**

**LOL hopefully. So what do you think Rainwhisker did? Ruined their relationship? Close, but before I tell you, YOU MUST WAIT UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPE IS POSTED! WEEEEEEEEE!**

**Thanks for all the awesome reveiws!**

**~Night**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Snowpaw looked at Rainwhisker in puzzlement.

"You're happy for me?"she asked him.

"Yes. Yes I am _very _happy for you."he replied, his eyes glowing with an unknown brightness. Snowpaw thought hard. Something about his tone of voice didn't sound quite right. _Is Rainwhisker planning on telling everyone? _she thought with worry. But Snowpaw quickly pushed the thought out of her head.

* * *

Snowpaw continued her good hunting streak, and brought home a fairly plump rabbit and a small, scrawny mouse. She dropped them on the pile of other prey. Her sister, Emberpaw, looked like she needed food.

"Hey Emberpaw!"Snowpaw called to her."Wanna share a rabbit with me?"Emberpaw troted over.

"Sure! I haven't eaten all day!"she meowed in reply. The sisters started eating. Snowpaw eyed Heatherkit and Ravenkit playing a game, and she started to purr. _One day, that will be me and...Hawkpaw. We will have kits together. _Snowpaw quickly finished her portion of rabbit and went to bed early.

* * *

Pale white moonlight shone through the bare branches of the tree above Snowpaw's head. She huffed out of her nest and padded over to the camp entrance, where Twigstep and Hollowwing were standing guard.

"I am going hunting at night. Whitepaw told me that there's more prey at night."Snowpaw told them as she walked past.

"But it's Moonhigh,"Twigstep mumbled."You could just hunt later."

"Yeah,"Hollowwing agreed."You know of the dangers at night?"

Snowpaw shook her head."No,"

"Well, there's wolves, owls, moutian lions, bears, but we don't have to worry 'bout those until newleaf."Hollowwing meowed softly, as to not disturb anyone. A shiver had gone down Snowpaw's back when she heard of wolves. That was how her mother died.

"Well, I'm willing to take that risk."and then Snowpaw darted out of camp. Dead brown leaves crackled underpaw as Snowpaw headed toward the Waterclan border. _Somehow, some way, Hawkpaw and I will become mates. _Snowpaw thought as she neared the border. The enlarged stream was frozen because of the recent snow and ice. A holly bush, just tail lenghts from the frozen stream quivered. A hushed voice hissed her name,"Snowpaw!"

"Coming Hawkpaw!"Snowpaw meowed quietly as she ducked into the bush.

"Hey! I'm so glad you could come! I was just beginning to think you wouldn't ever be here!"Hawkpaw said enthusiasticly.

"Well, I am tired. But I came here for you."Snowpaw gazed into Hawkpaw's handsome blue gaze. She sat there, trying to think of something to say, when Hawkpaw spoke.

"Aw, that's very sweet of you. I want to get to know more about you. Tell me, who's your siblings and all that?"he asked.

"Okay, uh, my mom is Foreststar, and my dad is Stormheart."Hawkpaw's eyes widened at the mention of Foreststar.

"Your _mom _is Foreststar?"

"Yes. Anyway, my brothers are Thunderpaw, Whitepaw, who is my favorite, and Bronzepaw. My two sisters are Briarpaw and Emberpaw."Hawkpaw gazed toward the moon.

"I know about Briarpaw. Flamepaw has a crush on her."

"_WHAT?"_Snowpaw gawked."He's WAY older than her!"

"That's what I said! But Flamepaw is all like,'She's so pretty, and funny', and he went on and on and on and ON!"

"Yeah. Well, enough about my life! Let's hear about yours."Snowpaw layed down, her paws tucked neatly under her chest. Hawkpaw coiped her.

"When I was born, I was born with my sister, Fire, and my brother, Jay. My father was Falcon, and my mother was Tundra. I was born a rouge, as both my parents were. My father was killed by a Colorshine(car), and my mother was left alone to raise us three, which was _really _hard, as we were only a moon old. Mother had to go hunting, and then my sister, Fire, disappeared and never returned. I miss her, and wonder if she's even still alive. Jay and I, were scared. Mother always hated me, because I look like father, who hated my mother. They liked eachother, and then when us kits were born, he cheated on mother and only came around to see us. Father always said it wasn't fair to hate someone innocent like me. Mother had told Jay, who told me, she would've killed father if he haden't already been killed. Now, at three moons old, mother told Jay, when she returned from hunting, she would kill me, and never worry have to worry about seeing father in me again. So after Jay told me that, we ran and ran and ran, until, trembling, came onto Waterclan territory. At first, we were scowled at and nobody thought about bringing in a couple of hurt kits. And then they did, and yeah. Tundra's still alive, too. I ran into her just the other day. She has more kits, and is rasing them to help kill me. You had an easy life; mother and father loving eachother, and you were the leaders kit! I can only imagine what that'd be like!"Snowpaw's eyes glittered in sadness. What a horrible family!

"So, your sister, Fire, is still missing? And, do you ever wish that someone would love you as a kit?"

"Yeah, I never saw her again after she left, and I hope now that no kit EVER has a life like mine."Hawkpaw gazed at the ground. His pretty blue gaze was filled with saddness. Snowpaw got up.

"It's getting late. I think I shall go home now."she mewed before getting up, and ducking out of the bush. Hawkpaw came up beside her. His soft pelt brushed against hers.

"Meet you here again soon! Bye!"he called over his shoulder, and carefully padded back over the frozen stream.

Snowpaw nodded and purred, and left. She quickly hunted a mouse, and brought it home. Twigstep nor Hollowwing questioned her. She plopped down, and started to dream. In her dreams, Hawkpaw was crossing the ice on the border, when a large cracking noise spilt the silent forest.

"Help!"he called. Snowpaw tried to help him, but her paws were glued to the spot. She watched in horrer as he fell, into the ice-cold water, and then he never surfaced again.

* * *

Snowpaw woke with a start. She sat in her nest, looking around. _Phew! It was just a dream! _she thought as she got up. Blazeheart dashed over to her.

"Snowpaw! Grab Heatherkit and Ravenkit! We're leaving camp! NOW!"the deputy commanded.

"Why?"Snowpaw couldn't leave Hawkpaw!

"I'll explain later! JUST GO!"he growled.

"Fine!"Snowpaw quickly gathered the kits and dashed away. _What's going on?_

**HUH? WHAT A TWIST! I KNOW, RIGHT?! Now all the REAL action happens! WOO!**

**Special thanks to:**

**Jaysong- you've helped me get thus far! You inspired me to keep writing! YOU ARE SUCH A GOD-SNED!**

**Cinderfern-your story is freakin' AWESOME! You're kind, gracious, and help me along with great suggestions!**

**THANKS TO EVERYONE ELSE WHO KEEPS A READIN! I'LL UPDATE IN ABOUT A WEEK!**

**Also, who should be Snowpaw's mate?**

**Hawkpaw**

**Tigerkit**

**ANSWER IN YOUR REVEIW! PS TIGERKIT IS BEIN' BORN SOONz!**


	9. Chapter 9: FISHEY FISHEY!

**Hey! To all of my awesome readers that are still reading...THANKS! MY GOAL IS TO GET 45 REVEIWS BEFORE I POST CHAPTER 10!**

**Also, PLEASE read "A Hard Path to Walk" by Jaysong of Thunerclan, and "Rise of the Stars" by Cinderfern! They are both REALLY cool writers and y'all need to read their awesome stories. Also, this chapie is REALLY short for 2 reasons:**

**a)It's hard to update because I'm in High School, and**

**b)I've noticed there aren't very many reveiws coming in, so I've decided to slow things down a little until more people reveiw. Enjoy the shortest chapter of my life!XD**

**Chapter 9**

Snowpaw dashed out of camp with Ravenkit and Heatherkit by her side. She couldn't just leave Hawkpaw! The cream colored she-cat also noticed that Whitepaw, Emberpaw, Bronzepaw, Thunderpaw, and even Briarpaw were already waiting in a thick clump of bushes. Snowpaw slid in, and also noticed Ferncloud, Hollowwing and Jaywhisker, and even Funnyheart and Willowheart. Blazeheart spoke,

"We are all here because of a death threat by Rainwhisker. I heard him talking to a rouge, who was named Blood. He was a large muscular tom, and he's a dark brown tabby. I overheard _all _of his plans; first, he wants to kill me to take over being deputy, which is why we're here. Secondly, he wanted to become leader, and the _worst _thing he said was, take over the forest."Blazeheart's yellow eyes darkened at the last bit. Snowpaw's fur started to fluff up. Would Hawkpaw be okay?

"Where will we go?"Snowpaw asked in a scared, small voice.

"I don't know,"Blazeheart answered, "But I do know this: we must go far, far, far away from here. And our journy starts now!"He dashed out, quickly followed by the rest of the small clan of cats. Snowpaw's head was aching, trying to come up with a way to say goodbye to Hawkpaw. _No, it can't happen! _She padded onward. Dead, cold winter leaves crackled underfoot. The sun had just risen, and the sky was pink. White snow glistened from the pine trees, their dark green neetles standing out. They were going toward the opposite edge of their territory, where no clan cat lived. Only rouges and loners live beyond the Forestclan border. Everyone nervously stood at the edge.

"Well, here goes the adventure of a lifetime!"Blazeheart called, before quickly leaping over the border, and dashing away. Ferncloud gingerly stepped over the border, acting as if it were an imaginary line. Whitepaw, Bronzepaw, and Thunderpaw all sprinted over the line, dashing to catch up to Blazeheart, who was the fastest. The kits, Ravenkit and Heatherkit, decided to go and the quickly followed suit of running. Jaywhisker, Hollowwing, and Funnyheart dashed away, into the unknown. Emberpaw and Briarpaw troted over, then quickly broke into a sprint. All who was left was Willowheart and Snowpaw.

"You're scared, huh?"Willowheart asked Snowpaw.

"Yeah. I don't want to leave home. It'll be so weird."she said, gazing out across the snow-covered meadow that lay beyond them. Faint hairless cats, or hairys(humans) dens layed up ahead, their pointed tops far away.

"Well, even though you'll be far away from home, it'll always be in your heart."and with that, Willowheart crossed the border, pelting at full speed to catch up to everyone else. Snowpaw finally struted along, last. She hadn't noticed the yowling up ahead, but she relized with shock what Blazeheart was saying,

"RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"all the cats were pelting deeper and deeper into the meadow, going faster and faster, and then they plunged into a different forest. Snowpaw didn't have time to look around. She was too busy pelting at her fastest. Finally, after what seemed like ages, they stopped on a slightly hilly moor. The snow had made it all white, and Snowpaw and the others were panting with exustion.

"Did we loose anyone?"Ferncloud asked.

"No. We're all here."Blazeheart replied.

"Hey!"a sharp mew from another cat on the moor jerked their attention toward it."What are you doing on Windclan territory?"

**OH SNAP! THE REAL CLANS ARE HEREREREREREREREREREREREREEERERE! Yeah! Remember, I just gotta get 6 more reveiws from different people until i post chapter 10! WOO! Also, this takes place a little while after Firestar died, and so Bramblestar leads, Onestar and Blackstar are also dead. Cuz they should be! YEAH! WOOz! Well, thanks again to Jaysong of Thunderclan, and Cinderfern, for their kind and awesome reveiws! GO DUCKS!*ALSO, THE LAKE TERRITORYS MIGHT BE ALTERED A LITTLE BIT!***

**~Night**

.


	10. Chapter 10 THE RAINBOW FACTORY

***MENTAL NOTE TO SELF*: NEVER SET REVIEW GOAL AGAIN! I wanted to update SO bad! I almost did, too!XD Well, thanks everyone for still reading, and I am gonna get to the story now! CAUTION! SOME CATS HAVE MYSTIRIOUSLY APPEARED AND DISAPPEARED! APPEARENCES MIGHT BE DIFFERENT! TERRITORY'S WILL BE SLIGHTLY ALTERED! ALSO, STORMHEART IS WITH THE CATS TOO!**

**Chapter 10**

Snowpaw froze at the cats words. It repeated,"What are you doing on Windclan territory?!"

Suddenly, a black and white tom with dark yellow eyes stepped out from the dark holly bush that he was hiding in. Behind him, another tom that was slightly bigger and he had a dark gery pelt and bright yellow eyes. Lastly, a silver and white she-cat with light blue eyes appeared. None of the cats looked friendly.

"We don't mean any harm,"Blazeheart mewed curtly."We're just passing through. We had to run away from our clan."

"Really?"the black and white tom spat. He started smelling them over."I don't reconize any of you from _our _clans."

"What are _your _clans? Because you are just as much a stranger to me as I am to you."Blazeheart retortied calmly. The black and white tom narrowed his eyes.

"Why would you need to know?"

"Because you are a stranger. Do the names of Forestclan, Waterclan, Sunclan and Mudclan mean anything to you?"

The cats' eyes went wide."Th-that's not possible..."the dark grey tom mewed nervously.

"Yes it is."Jaywhisker spat. Blazeheart silenced him with a flick of his spotted tail.

"We just became clans almost two seasons ago. Why is this news so strange to you?"Blazeheart growled.

The silver and white she-cat spoke in an unfriendly tone."You're coming with us!"

"Hold it, Skyfeather!"the black and white tom said. Skyfeather backed down quickly."The clans here are Thunderclan, Shadowclan, Riverclan, and us, Windclan. Why don't you come back with us?"

"They can't-"

"SILENCE, Skyfeather!"the black and white tom yowled."If you come back with us, you must hunt for our clan, and battle for us, and do everything we say. However, you will be treated like one of us, and we will protect you from your other clan. Deal?"

"I don't know..."Blazeheart began."I was a deputy where I came from, and I'd like to talk it over with my other warriors."

"Fine."the tom said. He sat in a small circle with the other "Windclan" cats. Snowpaw listened to Blazeheart's answer, and liked his good judgement.

"We will go with you on one condition: we may leave whenever we like. Also, as a former deputy, I would like the respect that a deputy has, since this is only for a short time, for now."

"Deal!"the black and white tom aggreed."I'm Coppertail, and the darker tom is Crowfeather. He is a senior warrior. I was his apprentice. The other cat is Skyfeather, my sister, and we were on patrol. We must take you to Ashstar at once! So why did you leave your clan?"

"Well, our leader, Frecklestar, took a mate from Waterclan as soon as our first leader, Foreststar, died. That is stricly forbidden in our land. Anyway, he took over the clan, and threatened me to death, so I left and took these cats with me. I am Blazeheart, and this,"he flicked his spotted tail towards Ferncloud,"is my mate Ferncloud. Over there are our elders, Funnyheart and Willowheart. Here, the apprentices are Snowpaw, Whitepaw, Emberpaw, Bronzepaw, Thunderpaw, and Briarpaw is training to be a medicine cat."Blazeheart flicked his tail at each of them."Over there is Jaywhisker and Hollowwing, and Stormhert, and lastly, the kits Heatherkit and Ravenkit."

"Quite a lot you have!"Coppertail commented. Blazeheart and Coppertail continued talking, and Snowpaw looked at the scenery around her. It was now about sunhigh, and the grass here was a pale shade of green, but tremendously long. Snowpaw kept having to peer over the grass to make sure everyone was still with her. There was trees in the distance, and their branches were bare come Winter. The hill they were on sloped slightly downward, and Snowpaw saw what was the camp; a large sandy hole in the ground. There was a lot of comotion down there, as well as TONS of cats.

"There's our home."Coppertail announced."Also, I know of a few apprentices about their age. Silverpaw, Moonpaw, Grasspaw, and Flamepaw. They should all get along."the cats raced towards the camp, Coppertail easily outrunning his sister, Skyfeather, and Crowfeather, the senior warrior. When they reached camp, there was unfriendly stares from all around. Snowpaw felt extremely uneasy.

"Who are those cats?"

"Why are they in our camp?"

"What has Coppertail done this time?"

Those were the murmers from all around Snowpaw. The cream colored she-cat wanted to dart away and hide in a black hole. Suddenly a grey she-cat with amber eyes appeard.

"Ashstar! Ashstar! Coppertail brought in strangers! What are you going to do?"one cat yowled. More and more cats started yowling out questions, and the she-cat's eyes blazed with impatiance.

"SILENCE!"she called. The camp fell to an eeriy silence. A bird tweeted. Snowpaw's gut clenched in fear."Why are you forgin cats here?"Quickly Blazeheart explained the deal and their story."Okay, Morningsong, I want you and Mousefang to talk this over with me."A pretty grey tabby she-cat with white paws and chest bounded up._ That must be Morningsong. It's such a pretty name._ Another cat, a tom this time, a small pale brown tabby tom, bounded up to a small cave in the side of the hole. _That's the leaders' den..._ Snowpaw thought. Suddenly, a bunch of apprentices came up to her and her siblings.

"Hi!"a silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes said."I'm Silverpaw! This is Moonpaw,"she nuzzled a silver she-cat with green eyes,"Grasspaw,"Silverpaw budded him friendly, a black tom with amber eyes and one white paw."And Flamepaw!"Snowpaw nearly whimpered at the beauty of the firey-golden tabby. He also had blue eyes, and compared to the other cats, was VERY well muscled. He gave a curt nodd to Snowpaw. Whitepaw started introducing everyone else, but Snowpaw couldn't remove her eyes from Flamepaw. He must've been a few moons older than her, but DEFINITLY was the bestest looking.(I HAVE to say this! Flamepaw is supposed to be the 'dreamy cat' for Snowpaw. Hawkpaw is pretty, but Flamepaw is even MORE so!XD He is supposed to be my crush at school who I just relized is REALLY good-looking, and FUNNY FUNNY FUNNY!XD Not funnier than what my English teacher said today though.

"So they had the Olympic games just to kill people?"a student asked.

"No. It was just the place where people commited suicide and then got up and walked away."

FUNNY! RIGHT?! ANYWAYS, back to the story.)All of the cats were talking to others and were fitting right in. Snowpaw just couldn't remove her eyes from Flamepaw. She walked over to him as casually as possible. _He must have the WHOLE forest after him..._Snowpaw thought.

"Hi..."Snowpaw said shyly."I'm Snowpaw."

"So I've heard."Flamepaw replied with no emotion. He was staring at another she-cat. A tortishell with pale blue eyes.

"How many moons old are you?"Snowpaw asked.

"15."the apprentice said, again no emotion.

"W-w-why aren't you a warrior?"Snowpaw asked, scared as if it were a big secret.

"I got injured and behind on my training."he said."Look, if you like me, I'm used to it. I'm not from these clans; I was an outsider, and practically the WHOLE forest is chasing after me. Even grown-up queens! SO I'D LIKE IT IF YOU COULD STOP MOONING OVER ME!"Flamepaw spat, and stalked over to the tortishell. Snowpaw could feel hurt beyond measure rising in her chest. She flew out of camp, her pelt hot with sadness. She could hear the tortishell say,

"Easy, Flamepaw. I know it makes you upset, but-"

"I wish every single she-cat wouldn't fall for me, you know? I only want Dawnpaw from Thunderclan!"

"Hey!"the tortishell snapped."At least be nicer about it! AND SHE'S FROM ANOTHER CLAN, YOU PIECE OF FOX-DOUNG!"she stalked off to where Snowpaw was. Snowpaw whimpered.

"Hey, are you alright?"the tortishell asked."I'm Wildfern. Flamepaw is my brother. He is a mean tom, espesially if he knows you like him. But he is real sweet, once you get to know him."

"I like another tom back home, Hawkpaw. He is mandsome, but not nearly as handsome as Flamepaw!"Snowpaw trembled.

"Yeah, my brother is a piece of fox-doung sometimes to everyone, but he does have good looks."Wildfern licked Snowpaw's head."It'll be okay. Explain to him you like another tom, and he reminded you of Hawkpaw."

Okay..."Snowpaw heard Ashstar's call,

"The other cats are here to stay!"Morningsong and Mousefang leaped down. Snowpaw promised herself she would get closer to Morningsong, Silverpaw, and Wildfern. And try to get closer to Flamepaw.

* * *

**Windclan alligences**

**Leader: **Ashstar-grey she-cat with amber eyes

**Deputy: **Morningsong-pretty grey tabby she-cat with white paws and underbelly and chest. Blue eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Mousefang-small pale brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**WARRIORS:**

Crowfeather-dark grey tom with yellow eyes

Stoneclaw-grey tom with blue eyes

Sleetfur-white tom with green eyes

Skyfeather- silver and white she-cat with light blue eyes

Wildfern-pretty tortishell she-cat with pale blue eyes

Lightheart-golden tom with yellow eyes

Brownfoot-dark brown tom with green eyes

Goldenwing-handsome golden tabby tom with pale blue eyes

Echmist-grey she-cat with blue eyes

Cloverstep-white she-cat with orange patches and blue eyes

Fallowpool-black tom with amber eyes

Owlclaw-brown tabby tom with pale blue eyes

Heathertail-grey she-cat with green eyes

Darkheart-black tom with dark amber eyes

Creekwater-silver-blue tom with light, pale blue eyes, has 3 white paws, and a white face

Applewing-reddish tom with dark blue eyes

Hollyfrost-black she-cat with dark green eyes

**APPRENTICES:**

Flamepaw-VERY HANDSOME firey-golden tabby tom with blue eyes. VERY MUSCULAR

Silverpaw-silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Moonpaw-silver she-cat with green eyes

Grasspaw-black tom with amber eyes and one white paw

**Queens:**

Sweetwind-beautiful black, silver, and white she-cat with amber eyes, mother of Sleetfur's kits who are 5 moons old:

Quillkit-light silver tabby tom with blue eyes

Winterkit-white she-cat with amber eyes

Tigersong-orange she-cat with tiger stripes and green eyes, mother of Stoneclaw's kits who are 1 moon old:

Featherkit-grey she-cat with blue eyes

Streamkit-orange, black and grey she-cat with green eyes

Rain-grey-blue tom with blue eyes

Tawnykit-orange she-cat with blue eyes, and black tabby-like stripes

Birdfeahter-red she-cat with green eyes, expecting Owlclaw's kits

* * *

**THAT TOOK ME ONLY 2 AND A HALF HOURS! YAY ME! Also, might post chapter 11 soon enough! HEY! Who do you think I will choose for Snowpaw's mate? **

**Flamepaw**

**Hawkpaw**

**Tigerkit**

**THIS DOESN'T MEAN THEY WILL! I just want to see what all y'all think! But I have him in mind...**


	11. Chapter 11: JINGLE BELLS!

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the cool reviews! I know I'm updating faster than normal, but I wanted to! YEAH! Thanks, as I'm EXTREMELY gratefull for everyone that is still reading! Also, I shall mention everyone in Chapter 12. The answer to last chapies question was FLAMEPAW! He's such a hottie! But, this chapter's question is: Who do you think SHOULD be Snowpaw's mate?**

**Hawkpaw**

**Flamepaw**

**Also, we learn MORE about Flamepaw today! YAY!XD**

**Chapter 11**

Snowpaw gazed around at the many cats at the gathering. It had been a quarter moon since she and the other outcast's from Forestclan had arrived at Windclan, and Snowpaw had been aujusting well. She wasn't any closer to Flamepaw, but was learning more about his true nature every day. Silverpaw and her had become great friends, and had been training together reccently. But tonight, Snowpaw just gazed dreamily at Flamepaw. He has friends, who were Lightheart, who is his best friend, Brownfoot, Darkheart, Creekwater and Applewing. Tonight, though, only Lightfoot had come, but Flamepaw was having more than just a good time.

Suddenly a voice spoke from behind Snowpaw."Hi! I'm Dawnpaw of Thunderclan. You must be one of the new cats, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I'm Snowpaw,"then the cream she-cat relized who this she-cat was. Flamepaw's crush!"Uh, not to be awkward or anything, but doesn't Flamepaw like you?"

"Oh, yeah, he does, and it's SO gross! Once he and I were together, and after just one meeting, I was SICK of that tom! He's so rude to any cat that isn't popular, so yeah."Dawnpaw said."I should introduce you to some of the cats around here, shouldn't I?"

"That'd be nice, and yeah, Flamepaw can be a piece of fox-doung! But that doesn't take away his good looks..."Snowpaw sighed.

"This is Jaypaw."Dawnpaw said to Snowpaw. The young cat was a silverish tabby with blue eyes."She is my sister. That tom over there,"Dawnpaw pointed to a black tom with green eyes,"is _my _crush. His name is Acornpaw, and his brother is Icepaw. Oh, and our leader's Bramblestar, and our deputy is Lionblaze!"Dawnpaw meowed with excitment.

"Our leader is Frecklestar, and our deputy is Blazeheart."Snowpaw meowed. Suddenly a large tawny colored tom leaped onto an oak stump.

"Let the gathering begin!"

"That's Shadowclan's leader, Rowanstar, and their deputy is Robinshade. Over there is Riverclan, and their leader is Mistystar, and their deputy is Reedfeather,"

Suddenly Flamepaw whipped around and spat at Snowpaw,"Shut up! I'm trying to listetn!"then the tom turned back around and snickered with Lightfoot. Snowpaw felt hot embarassment flowing through her.

She managed to retort,"At least I'm not a 15 moon old apprentice!"

Nearby cats started to go,"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !"and in the end, the gathering was stopped.

"Hey! At least my clan doesn't have problems!"Flamepaw hissed.

More "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHS!"and now even the leaders were enjoying the arguing cats.

"It's not my fault that my clan has problems!"Snowpaw spat,"And anyway, at least I'm not stupid!"

The whole forest was engrossed with the fight.

"Well,"Flamepaw began, an evil happiness rising off of his pelt."I'm sure it _was _your fault, because you wouldn't be standing here if it wasn't! And _you _are the stupid cat, because your clan _hates _white cats with green eyes!"

The cats were all purring with hearty amuesment.

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH!"Snowpaw yowled, emotion cursing through her broken heart."How would you like it if your mother died when you were only 2 moons old? How would you like it if the new leader shunned your WHOLE family, AND THEN GAVE YOU HER MATE TO BE YOUR MENTOR? How would you like it if the worst cat in the clan was your mentor, the one planning to kill you and your friends? Do you think I don't know that my clan has problems? MY CLAN HAS HUGE PROBLEMS, and if you think that my mother wasn't important, I'll be the first one in line to kill you! Who was the most brave, epic cat? My mom! AND I VERY WELL KNOW THAT SHE'S BEEN DEAD FOR A _VERY _LONG TIME!"Snowpaw was breathing hard with all of her yelling, but the forest had gone from laughter, to sadness."So it'd be nice if you could learn to show a little respect!"Snowpaw immedietly left the gathering, but before that, she peeked over her shoulder, and saw that Flamepaw's eyes were filled with sorrow. _You should be sorry! _she thought as she ran over the border onto Windclan territory. Suddenly a cat was next to her.

"Snowpaw, I know how you feel."

Snowpaw's ears pricked up at the familiar voice of Foreststar, her mother.

"You do?"Snowpaw asked quietly.

"Yeah. Toms at this age aren't looking for love, they're looking for trouble. Stormheart made me feel the same way when I was young, but once we were older, he changed."Foreststar meowed quietly."But be careful, Snowpaw. The most obvious choice now isn't the best in the long run."

"What? You mean Hawkpaw isn't for me?"Snowpaw begged, but her mother had already gone. But there was another cat there, one that made Snowpaw feel better for.

"Snowpaw, I know that Flamwpaw's mean to you."Morningsong meowed in her sweet, angelic voice."But he really is sorry, and says you should come back."

"Well, fine. I don't think he's THAT sorry."but as the two cats entered the gathering, cheers of "Snowpaw! Snowpaw!"were sent through the air. Even Flamepaw was yowling her name, but his eyes were gleaming in amuesment at something Lightfoot said.

The gathering started up again, and things went much more smoothly. The Shadowclan leader, Rowanstar began the gathering again.

"Prey is running unusually well, and everything is alright, but I'd like to accuse Thunderclan of tresspassing!"he hissed.

Immedietly, a dark brown tom stood, his amber eyes showed mystery and anger,"How dare you accuse Thunderclan? Do you just choose a clan whilly nilly and decide they tresspassed? I think Shadowclan has gotten their cats crossed, for it is _them _who have tresspassed!"the angerd tom yowled._  
_

_That must be Bramblestar,_ Snowpaw thought.

The Shadowclan leader looked fircely at Bramblestar, their eyes locked in a stare off.

"ANYWAY,"Ashstar meowed, jerking the attention of the cats."We should talk about border disputes later, for I have a clan that could be sleeping right now."

The cats in the hollow started purring in amuesment, while Rowanstar and Bramblestar still glared at eachother.

"Windclan is doing well as usual, but we're ready to fight if anyone challenges us,"Ashstar glanced at Rowanstar, and continued,"But we have a few new warriors. Please welcome, Blazeheart, Ferncloud, Stormheart, Jaywhisker and Hollowwing!"

"Wait!"a random cat, looking like Thunderclan called."First of all, those cats aren't from here, are they? Second, FERNCLOUD IS A THUNDERCLAN NAME, AND HAS ALREADY BEEN USED!"the Thunderclan tom yelled. The Thunderclan cats looked extrememly angery, and they started yowling random curses.

"STOP!"Ashstar yowled."Yes, they are cats from another set of four clans, Forestclan, Sunclan, Waterclan, and Mudclan. They're not even 4 seasons old, so the name Ferncloud can be used for them. Also, we have 2 new elders, Funnyheart and Willowheart, 6 new apprentices, Whitepaw, Snowpaw, Thunderpaw, Bronzepaw, Emberpaw, and Briarpaw, our new medicine cat apprentice, and 2 new kits, Heatherkit and Ravenkit!"

The cats in the clearing reluctently started chanting the names,"BLAZEHEART! FERNCLOUD! STORMHEART! JAYWHISKER! HOLLOWWING! FUNNYHEART! WILLOWHEART! WHITEPAW! SNOWPAW! THUNDERPAW! BRONZEPAW! EMBERPAW! BRIARPAW!"Ashstar had brought all of the 'new' cats, along with Crowfeather, Lightfoot, Echomist, Goldenwing, Skyfeather and Owlclaw, and Flamepaw, and Silverpaw.

"Prey is running well in Riverclan, and I'd like to make an annoucment! Buzzardclaw and I are having kits! They are due sometime in Spring."Mistystar said, her blue eyes gleaming with happiness.

Bramblestar gave a curt nodd, and stepped forward,"Thunderclan has NOT tresspassed, and we have a new litter of kits! Please welcome Lionblazes' and Cinderheart's 4 new kits, Pinekit, Firekit, Dewkit and Shadekit!"

"PINEKIT! FIREKIT! DEWKIT! SHADEKIT!"the cats cheered. With that, the gathering was over, and Snowpaw rushed over to Whitepaw.

"So what do you think?"she asked her brother.

"The cats here are really nice! Especially Thunderclan. They remind me of Forestclan..."Whitepaw meowed as they stepped across the slippery log. The Windclan cats started running home, as they were the fastest.

"Yeah, me too."Snowpaw agreed. Suddenly Briarpaw was with them, and soon so were Emberpaw, Bronzepaw, Thunderpaw, and Silverpaw."So Briarpaw, did you meet the other medicine cats?"Snowpaw asked her sister.

"Yeah! Jayfeather of Thunderclan is _really _funny!"Briarpaw said as they raced along. They were now almost home.

"Hey, Snowpaw! I'm planning to confront Flamepaw about what he did today to you. Wanna watch?"Whitepaw meowed.

"What? Why? It's not THAT big of a deal..."Snowpaw said quickly. Now they were in the sandy hollow the Windclan cats called home. The 7 apprentices stopped.

"That's what siblings are for, and I don't want that stupid tom ruinning your life."Whitepaw growled.

"Can the rest of us come?"Briarpaw asked hopefully.

"Yes! Let's show that magy flea pelt who's boss!"Emberpaw hissed with spirit.

"And to not mess with our sister!"Bronzepaw added.

"Goodnight!"Silverpaw called."See ya in the morning!"

(Before we watch Flamepaw get beat up, I forgot to say who the mentors are! Here they go!

Mousefang-Briarpaw's mentor

Blazeheart-Whitepaw's mentor

Ashstar-Snowpaw's mentor

Owlclaw-Emberpaw's mentor

Ferncloud-Thunderpaw's mentor

Crowfeather-Bronzepaw's mentor

Hollyfrost-Flamepaw's mentor

Creekwater-Silverpaw's mentor

Stoneclaw-Moonpaw's mentor

Skyfeather-Grasspaw's mentor)

The 6 apprentices walked into the apprentices' den, Whitepaw glaring at Flamepaw.

"What?"the firey tom hissed.

"Looks like you need a warning!"Whitepaw growled."Don't ever, NEVER mess with MY sister!"the white tom towered over Flamepaw.

"I'm older than you! What're you going to do to me? At least I've got friends!"Flamepaw stood, now taller than Whitepaw, but he wasn't afraid.

"I have siblings, who will never leave me for the world!"Whitepaw yowled, and added,"I am the leader's kit. I can get an ENTIRE forest after you if that's what you want!"

Flamepaw's eyes flashed with fear for a second, then he hissed,"I am popular! We can fight about this if you want to!"

"I ain't gettin' _my _white pelt messed up with blood over this! But I will if I have to. You know Flamepaw, looks aren't everything. Neither is being popular. Knowledge, on the other hand, along with common sense, is EVERYTHING! Clearly, my friend, you lack both of those. Goodnight, Flamepaw."and then all 6 apprentices returned to their nests for a good, long night's sleep.

* * *

The following morning dawned cold and clear, with snow still covering the sandy pit the Windclan cats lived in. Snowpaw felt a paw prodding her side. It was Ashstar, her mentor.

"Time to get up, sunshine."Ashstar meowed softly."Today is very important, as Flamepaw is getting his warrior assessment today, and you're going to help him."

Groggily, Snowpaw opened one eye,"Okay,"she mewed as she heaved herself to her feet. The sky was pink, as the sun hadn't quite rose yet, but it was about to!

Snowpaw dragged her heavy paws across camp to wait for Ashstar, who was informing Hollyfrost and Flamepaw of the news. Her eyes felt like giant rocks that begged to be closed, but she forced herself to stay awake. Snowpaw sat huddled just outside the apprentices den, her siblings already out on patrol.

She heard Flamepaw's shocked mew ring across camp,"What? Snowpaw's barely an apprentice!"

Snowpaw's ears grew hot with anger, as she strutted over in the cold snow."For your information, I am nine moons old!"she hissed, then she remembered that Ashstar was right by her, but oddly the leader's eyes were gleaming in amusement.

"Good job, Snowpaw. Glad to see you can stick up for yourself."Ashstar purred.

Flamepaw looked more than embarassed.

"Well,"Ashstar began,"Flamepaw, you and Snowpaw must bring back whatever you can on the Thunderclan border. Hollyfrost and I will be watching you from time to time, and I DO NOT want ANY harsh comments from either of you,"the leader growled."Remember, your hunting skills are also assessed on partner work as well."

Ashstar led the cats out onto the snowy moor, the sun had finally risen, and was casting weak warmth everywhere. The sight was simply beautiful to Snowpaw. She haden't noticed Ashstar had stopped, and she bumped right into Flamepaw, who just glared at her.

"We will leave you here."Hollyfrost mewed, and the two she-cats disappreared. There was a forest ahead of her, and Snowpaw's eyes were sad.

"Alright. Since this is _my _assessment, _I _choose where to go. Got it?"Flamepaw growled.

"Yeah,"Snowpaw meowed, her mind out of the task ahead of her.

Flamepaw's voice softned,"Is everything alright?"

"Sure. I just miss home."Snowpaw shook herself and said,"What do you want to do first, partner work or alone things?"

"Alone things. You go that way, I'll go this way."Flamepaw had pointed toward a strech of trees near a small stream. Snowpaw bounded towards those trees. As soon as she was there, she leaped up a tree and quite soon spotted a squirrel family. She slowly stalked towards the squirrels, and easily killed them. There were 3 squirrels in all, a mother and two babies.

Snowpaw quickly found Flamepaw, who had killed a single thrush.

"Okay, partner work. This time _I _get to choose."Snowpaw said, her eyes gleaming slightly.

Flamepaw quickly objected,"But this is _my _assesment! So I get to choose!"

"Well , you won't always get to choose, so I'M CHOOSING! End of disscusion. Anyway,"Snowpaw went on quickly,"Since we are from different clans, why don't we hunt on the moor first, and then the bottom of the trees?"

"Fine. Did your clan specilize in tree climbing?"Flamepaw asked.

"Not just tree climbing, but we hunted and did our best battle moves in the trees."Snowpaw boasted proudly. The two cats went towards the hilly side of Windclan territory, and found quickly a fat rabbit to kill. Snowpaw was remarkablly fast for not being an open turf type cat, so they had worked together quite well. When hunting at the trees, Flamepaw had more than a difficult time, until the squirrel they were chasing was on the ground, so Flamepaw could chase it better. They were still on the border line, collecting all of their prey.

"You're a pretty good hunter,"Snowpaw meowed to Flamepaw.

"Thanks. I underestimated you. I thought you would be horrible, but you're amazing!"Flamepaw meowed.

"Thanks,"Snowpaw said. Suddenly, a small trio of cats burst through the border line and headed straight towards Flamepaw and Snowpaw.

"We must speak to Ashstar quickly! Thunderclan is being attacked by Shadowclan and Riverclan!"a golden tabby mewed.

"Okay, Lionblaze."the 5 cats dashed quicky home, but were stopped by Ashstar.

"I heard the news already. Flamepaw and Snowpaw, get back to camp and get all warriors you can find! Let's go!"

Snowpaw raced home as fast as she could. This was her first battle!

* * *

**Great ending, huh? Also, does anyone remember the cats who were alive after the last hope? I don't own the book, and I kinda need to know! THANKS EVERYONE FOR STILL READING!XD**

**~Night**


	12. Chapter 12: THANKS XD

**Hi everyone! I very much appreciate all of the wounderful reviews and I would like to thank the following:**

**Jaysong of Thunderclan-you were the very first person for reviewing my story, and it is because mainly of your efforts it has gotten this far! I appreciate everything you do, and you are such an amazing person! KEEP ON A WRITIN'!XD**

**Cinderfern-ah, a person I can relate to! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REIVIEW! Yeah, I did make things awkward by saying that, however things aren't quite going to be like they were in the book, (however I changed the Mistystar/Reedfeather thingy. reguardless...)but again, THANKS!XD Anyway, you are an AWESOMELY FACINATING friendly friend!XD You have kept on reading and I thank you SO much for that! HAPPY WRITING DAYS!XD**

**Song of Falling Feathers: I don't know you very well, but the fact that you've reviewed my story multiple times is good enough for me to say Thanks! Also, I hope to read one of your stories soon enough!XD**

**This chapter is FOR EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED!XD It's to say, 'Thanks!', like the chapter title! **

**Anyway, Snowpaw and Flamepaw are now back at home and have just gathered a bunch of warriors, including Morningsong! Flamepaw is back to his bitter self, but we find something out today that will shock and suprise everyone; Flame's REAL crush, and that, yes, they are kinda together, and, FLAMEPAW'S SWEETER SIDE!XD Now, once I learn how to shut up, we can begin! WOO!**

**Chapter 12**

Snowpaw's paws were tingling with excitment. Her first battle! Once she and Flamepaw had reached camp, they had gathered Morningsong, Lightfoot, Blazeheart, Jaywhisker, Hollowwing, Emberpaw and Whitepaw, Silverpaw, Creekwater, Applewing, Hollyfrost, Fallowpool, Cloverstep, Wildfern, Skyfeather, Stoneclaw, Darkheart and Heathertail. Morningsong led the cats over the hilly moors and past the border into Thunderclan territory. The sun was starting to set, and the ground was a pale orange in the Winter light. Snowpaw noticed Thunderclan's territory was a giant forest.

_Just like Forestclan's home..._ She thought sadly.

As the cats crunched through the ice, snow, and dried fallen leaves, Snowpaw thought about home, and about Hawkpaw, and how Hawkpaw was probablly a warrior now...

Suddenly, the sounds of screeching cats inturupted her thoughts. Morningsong led the large group through a bramble wall that must've protected the camp at one point. Her fellow friends, warriors, old and new, went off in every direction. Snowpaw saw a large tom and immetietly went for him. He was clawing a black she-cat with dark, paler green eyes. Snowpaw slashed at one of the big tom's ears, and cut a large gash into it. He spun around and tried to pin Snowpaw, but she was WAY to fast for him. She darted out of the way and reared up on her hind legs. The tom reared up and slashed at her muzzle. Snowpaw yelped in pain, but quickly took advantage of the tom's exposed belly. She dived and easily tripped him, despite his large size, and nipped at his muzzle. Snowpaw slashed at his face, narrowly missing his eyes, when she was violently thrown off of him. Snowpaw gasped for breath, as the wind had been knocked out of her. The reddish tabby locked his amber eyes unto hers as he slowly approched.

"I went easy on you,"he growled,"I could've killed you as soon as I knew you were there! I just wanted the fun of at least attempting to kill Flamepaw's most likely mate, Brindleheart."the tom leaped towards Snowpaw, and landed on top of her. Snowpaw felt like her lungs would colapse and she would die by the sheer weight of the tom, but she suddenly felt the weight lifted off of her. She took in a gasp of who it was.

Flamepaw, the best looking tom in the universe, was giving this other tom, a good whuppin.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Deadheart, you CAN'T MESS WITH ME!"at that, Flamepaw slapped Deadheart's face so hard, his nose started bleeding. But Flamepaw wasn't done."I don't care if you kill your own clanmate's, or anyone else, BUT YOU NEVER HURT MY CLAN, AND DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT TOUCHING MY BEST FRIEND!"Flamepaw raked his long claws down his belly. Snowpaw just lay on her side, watching in awe at Flamepaw's muscles being flexed. Suddenly, another cat rammed into Snowpaw. She was too weak to fight!

"Help! I can't-"the she-cat had leaped on top of her and was raking her belly with thorn-sharp claws. Out of nowhere, Emberpaw bowled into the she-cat, and went for her neck. Emberpaw was kicked off, pinned, and getting the fatal bite in the fastest amount of time Snowpaw had ever seen. Snowpaw heaved herself up, and started sprinting towards Emberpaw.

"NO!"she shouted."NOT MY SISTER!"Snowpaw ramed into the she-cat with as much force as she could muster. But her sister, Emberpaw, was almost dead. Snowpaw grabbed her sister's scruff and yelled at Jayfeather,"Please! She's my sister! You just gotta save her!"

The grey tom's eyes flashed with an emotion Snowpaw couldn't quite place."Fine."he took Emberpaw into his den, while Snowpaw raced off and continued fighting. Her brother, Whitepaw, was having a difficult time with a tom, and Snowpaw ran over to help him. But before she even got there, another cat ramed into her hind legs, tripping her up really good. The tom was biting her shoulder.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWW!"she yowled, and tried to bat him away with her paws, but was having no such luck. The tom nipped at her neck, and Snowpaw ran for her life. She was praying she could make it home quickly enough.

As Snowpaw ran through the dark forest,(as it was WELL into the night by now), the snow felt colder than ever as she raced along. A sharp, deathly cold breeze had been kicked up, sending the falling ice crystals into her eyes. Snowpaw was about to turn around to see if the tom was still following her, when she ran into a large pile of rocks. Suddenly, the pile started shifting inward, and Snowpaw fell with them. Once Snowpaw hit the ground, she was out.

* * *

_Snowpaw lifted her head in confusion. _

_Where am I? she thought. A soft, gentle breeze smelling of Spring blew, and there was all kinds of animals around Snowpaw._

_"Hello?"she asked softly._

_A familier voice answered her,"Snowpaw, it is urgernt for you to know why you were chased from that battle today..."Foreststar meowed._

_"Why? I need to know!"Snowpaw begged._

_Her mother replyed,"It was a spirit cat. A Dark Forest one. All the spirit cats knew if you weren't chased away, then the battle would've been won forever. But since the spirit cat came, it didn't happen that way..."_

_Snowpaw stared blankly at her mother, who said,"The Snow Flake will not bring frost into the world, but sun."her mother qouted with urgency._

_"What?"Snowpaw asked._

_"Your prophacyes, are that, and 'What seems good now, isn't always later.'"then Snowpaw was once again plunged into darkness._

* * *

Snowpaw lifted her heavy head. She stared at darkness, but she still heard voices.

"Flamepaw, I love you, but I need to go home now."a she-cat meowed. Snowpaw heard retreating paw steps, and then she knew who it was,_ Brindleheart! _she thought angerly.

Flamepaw mumbled something about Brindleheart, and that's when Snowpaw tried to move. A rock fell, and she couldn't breath! Snowpaw let out the loudest wail she'd ever managed to let out. Flamepaw had heard her.

"Snowpaw? Snowpaw I'm coming!"the firey golden tom thrusted a large rock out of the way, and Snowpaw came face to face with his lovely blue eyes.

But they were filled with worry and fear."Did you hear our entire conversation?"he growled, obviously irritated with Snowpaw.

The she-cat only whimpered,"Help."in response. She was too confused and cold and tired and weak to think at the moment. Luckily Flamepaw helped her out by picking up her scruff and plopping her down in the cave. Snowpaw hunched herself up against the cold.

Flamepaw repeated,"Did you hear our entire conversation?"he growled even more angerly.

"No!"Snowpaw wailed, tired of everything."I only heard a little bit. The very end, just before she left."

Flamepaw narrowed his eyes.

"What? I wanna-"Snowpaw tried to take a step but was too weak. She flopped down and looked at Flamepaw with a helpless stare. She couldn't get herself home.

"Let's make a deal. If I carry you home, you don't tell nobody. Got it?"

"Fine."Snowpaw relaxed, and thought of her family and her nest. But she suddenly had to know about the battle."How did the battle turn out?"

"We won, but it'd have been nice if you were actually fighting the WHOLE time!"Flamepaw spat.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO ME! I FELL IN THIS PILE OF GARBAGE AND NEARLY DIED BECAUSE A CRAZY SPIRIT CAT WAS CHASING ME! WHAT DID YOU WANT ME TO DO, TELL HIM TO STOP?!"Snowpaw yowled in anger. Flamepaw was taken a-back, and his eyes looked kind for once.

"Tell me what happened,"he meowed softly. Snowpaw quickly blurted out the whole fight, begginning to end, and the meeting with her mom, and Flamepaw was shocked.

"So you have a prophacy?"he asked.

Snowpaw nodded.

"Cool. Even I don't have one of those."Flamepaw mewed, though he looked sad for Snowpaw."Were you born with it?"

"Hours after, it was told, 'The Snow Flake shall not bring frost into the world, but sun'"Snowpaw replyed.

"Sorry I've been acting like a total piece of fox-doung. It's just that Brindleheart and I, well, we want us to be mates, but-"

"But you can't have a mate from another clan,"Snowpaw inturrupted."So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know,"Flamepaw's eyes were dark with saddness and worry."I can't move to Thunderclan, as Windclan took me and my sister in when we were young."

"What happened?"Snowpaw asked, interested in the story that lay behind in Flamepaw's past.

"Well, we never met our dad, and still haven't to this day, but our mom was sick; real sick. She couldn't hunt for us, and we were only three moons old when this happened, so we couldn't hunt. Then one particularly cold morning, ourmom died. She was named Fern, and so me and my sister tried to hunt, but came up with no such luck. We ran into a Windclan patrol, and they took us in. No one in any of the other clans knows that me and my sister aren't clan born."

"Ah,"Snowpaw said, thinking hard."Why can't Brindleheart move to Windclan?"

"Because she is the leader's daughter! She would never leave her home, but that's the problem. We want to be together, but neither of us want to leave home."Flameaw meowed, scrapping his claws on the rocky ground in thought.

"I have the solution; don't be together then!"Snowpaw cried."If neither of you is willing to leave home for the other, neither of you _really _love eachother. Actually, I have the same porblem back home. I'm in love with a Waterclan tom named Hawkpaw, and we both want to be together. He told me though,"Snowpaw recalled the words through her mind,"that if I love him, to move into Waterclan. But I can't! I want to be the deputy and leader one day! I'm not going to disobey the warrior code!"Snowpaw spat. Her voice softened with saddness."I haven't told him this, but I don't want to be mates with him, as much as I love him. We can't. I can't."Flamepaw looked at her with curiosity in his blue eyes.

"You won't break the warrior code? Not even for love?"

"Nope. Let me tell you the whole story,"and so Snowpaw began the entire story of when she was born, all the way up to when they left Forestclan.

Flamepaw was very suprised."Well, speaking of home, why don't we take you home?"

"Okay,"Snowpaw relaxed as Flamepaw grabbed her scruff and started carrying her home. Snowpaw never opened her eyes until they were home, getting a little bit of rest. Once Flamepaw had put her down in camp, she opened her eyes to dawn.

"There you are, Snowpaw! I was worried sick!"Ashstar meowed."Flamepaw, I assume you can tell us the story?"

"Yeah. I saw Snowpaw being chased by that tom, so I followed, and I heard a large crash, then I saw that a pile of rocks had been moved, and I heard her trying to escape, so I lifted a rock off of her, and I went in and decided to wait the snow storm out. I guess I fell asleep."Flamepaw said nervously. For now, Snowpaw decided she'd let that be the standing story, until later, when she confessed to what really happened.

"Mousefang!"Ashstar yowled. The small tom trotted over."Get Snowpaw's wounds treated as quickly as possible. I have a warrior to make, as well as a couple of apprentices."Ashstar leaped onto a large dune in the middle of camp while Snowpaw was dragged into the medicine den.

"Wait!"she cried."I wanna watch this!"

"Fine."Mousefang replied coldly. Briarpaw came out and sat next to Snowpaw.

Ashstar was yowling,"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Large Dune for a clan meeting!"no cat had left camp yet, so everyone was gathered already."I, Ashstar, leader of Windclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I command him to be a warrior in his turn. Flamepaw, do promise to protect and uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!"Flamepaw's voice was confident. _Don't think that magically I forgot about what you were really doing, Flamepaw, _Snowpaw gave a warning in her head.

"Then from this moment on, you shall be named Flameheart! Windclan honors you for your strength and excellent fighting skills."

"Flameheart! Flameheart! Flameheart!"the clan cheered. Ashstar held up her grey tail to signal for them to stop.

"We are not finished. Today, several kits become apprentices. Heatherkit, Ravenkit, Quillkit and Winterkit, please come up here."

The four kits bounded up to the bottom of the sand dune that was covered in snow. Snowpaw thought proudly how Heatherkit and Ravenkit were from Forestclan.

"This is a proud day for Windclan, as by naming apprentices, we show that our clan will remain strong. From now on, until each of these kits recives their warrior name, they shall be called Heatherpaw, Ravenpaw, Quillpaw, and Winterpaw. Darkheart, you are ready for an apprentice, and will be Heatherpaw's mentor. I hope that you will pass on your loyalty and good nature to this young apprentice."

Heatherpaw and Darkheart touched noses. Flameheart padded up to Darkheart to congradulate his friend."Your first apprentice! Good luck!"Darkheart budded Flameheart playfully.

"At least now we're both warriors."

"Lightfoot, you shall be Ravenpaw's mentor, and I hope that you pass on your great battle and hunting skills to him."

Ravenpaw and Lightfoot touched noses, and Flameheart sat beside Lightfoot."Ha! Your first apprentice also."

"I wonder if you were made a warrior when all of us were if you would've gotten an-"Ashstar cut him off.

"Flameheart, I know you're a new warrior, but because of your bravery and strength in hard times to Quillpaw."

Flameheart and Quillpaw touched noses and kind of bumped, because Quillpaw was rubbing his nose afterwards.

"Laastly, Heathertail, you shall mentor Winterpaw. I know you will pass on your wiseness and commen sense to this young apprentice, and I hope you do well. Let us recal all new names!"

"Flameheart! Heatherpaw! Ravenpaw! Quillpaw! Winterpaw! Flameheart! Heatherpaw! Ravenpaw! Quillpaw! Winterpaw! Flameheart! Heatherpaw! Ravenpaw! Quillpaw! Winterpaw!"the clan cheered loudly.

Snowpaw was finally dragged back into the medicine cat den.

"So did anyone die?"she asked.

"Nope!"Briarpaw replyed cheerily.

"Goodnight."Snowpaw meowed before sinking into a much needed, VERY LONG rest.

* * *

**Hey! Wasn't that awesome? Flamepaw became Flameheart, and yeah! WE SAW HIS SWEETER SIDE! So all this time, he ISN'T a complete jerk!XD**

**QOTD: Now knowing that Flameheart is sweeter, do y'all still hate him? **

**Thanks for reviewing, and let me update Windclan alleginces!**

**Windclan**

**Leader: **Ashstar-grey she-cat with amber eyes  
**Apprentice: **Snowpaw

**Deputy: **Morningsong-pretty grey tabby she-cat with white paws, underbelly, and chest. Blue eyes

**Medicine cat: **Mousefang-small pale brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
**Apprentice: **Briarpaw

**Warriors**

Crowfeather-dark grey tom with yellow eyes  
**Apprentice: **Bronzepaw

Stoneclaw-grey tom with blue eyes  
**Apprentice: **Moonpaw

Sleetfur-white tom with green eyes

Skyfeather-silver and white she-cat with light blue eyes  
**Apprentice: **Grasspaw

Wildfern-pretty tortishell she-cat with pale blue eyes

Lightheart-golden tom with yellow eyes  
**Apprentice: **Ravenpaw

Brownfoot-dark brown tom with green eyes

Goldenwing-handsome golden tabby tom with pale blue eyes  
**Apprentice: **Thunderpaw

Echomist-grey she-cat with blue eyes

Cloverstep-white she-cat with orange patches and blue eyes

Fallowpool-black tom with amber eyes

Owlclaw-brown tabby tom with pale blue eyes  
**Apprentice: **Emberpaw

Sweetwind-beautiful black, silver, and white she-cat with amber eyes

Heathertail-grey she-cat with green eyes  
**Apprentice: **Winterpaw

Darkheart-black tom with amber eyes  
**Apprentice: **Heatherpaw

Creekwater-silver blusih tom with light pale blue eyes, three white paws and a white face  
**Appretnice: **Silverpaw

Applewing-reddish tom with dark blue eyes

Hollyfrost-black she-cat with dark green eyes

Flameheart-VERY HANDSOME firey golden tabby tom with blue eyes. VERY MUSCULAR  
**Apprentice: **Quillpaw

Blazeheart-dark tawny tom with darker tawny spots; black outlines around the tawny spots; has cream chest and underbelly; yellow eyes  
**Apprentice: **Whitepaw

Stormheart-tortishell tom with pale blue eyes

Hollowwing-grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Jaywhisker-grey tom with white chest and paws; blue eyes

**Apprentices**

Whitepaw-pure white tom with unusual blue eyes

Snowpaw-cream she-cat with white chest, underbelly, and paws; green eyes

Thunderpaw-light brown tom with black stripe running from head to tail; blue eyes

Briarpaw-white she-cat with a light tawny dappled pelt; blue eyes

Brozepaw-bronze colored tom with amber eyes

Emberpaw-tortishell she-cat with light blue eyes

Silverpaw-silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Moonpaw-silver she-cat with green eyes

Grasspaw-black tom with amber eyes and one white paw, front right

**Queens**

Tigersong-orange she-cat with tiger stripes and green eyes, mother of Stoneclaw's kits who are 2 moons old:

Featherkit-grey she-cat with blue eyes

Streamkit-orange, black, and grey she-cat with green eyes

Rainkit-grey blue tom with blue eyes

Tawnykit-orange she-cat with blue eyes, black tabby-like stripes

Birdfeather-red she-cat with green eyes, excpecting Owlclaw's kits

Ferncloud-tawny she-cat with yellow eyes; has darker tawny spots and a peppered look inside the spots and around the spots; cream underbelly, excpecting Blazeheart's kits

**Elders**

Funnyheart-light grey tabby tom with blue eyes

Willowheart-white she-cat with unusual blue eyes, ISN'T DEAF


End file.
